Something I'm not used to
by ForeverPercabeth
Summary: After finally having a peaceful life as adults and already starting a families of their own, the gods decided to ruin their lives once again. But this time, they were assigned to go to a specific school in Los Angeles, California called Hollywood Arts.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm honestly the weirdest person in the world. I just found that out now. And this is a product of that weirdness. This is just another Percy Jackson crossover but this time with Victorious. Hope you like it! Random POV's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters of both Victorious and PJO. They belong to their rightful owners.**

**Annabeth:**

I woke up beside my husband like every other morning.

These past few years have been heavenly in my part and all my dreams practically came true the moment I first kissed him, even when it was in a volcano. But it was a good first kiss, something out of the ordinary.

The sound of a baby whining got me out of my thoughts. It was very tiring having an almost one year old and since it was still about 6 am, I don't expect Percy to help me. Except when I force him to. Then again, I don't want to do that. He looked absolutely angelic when he was asleep. It just wasn't something I should disturb.

It wasn't hard for me to walk down the familiar hallway to the small nursery where the most adorable thing I have ever seen in my life was currently crying. I had absolutely no idea why since I don't see any problem whatsoever and it was usually Seaweed Brain who calms her down. What? It wasn't my fault I was a workaholic. But he still loves me anyways.

"What's wrong Em?" I cooed to the tiny figure, picking her up. She sniffed and placed her hand on my face, something she's been doing for quite some time now. Maybe she had a nightmare? She _is _the child of two demigods. I guess it would be normal for her to have something to haunt her dreams. It still wasn't fair for her though. She didn't ask for this.

Suddenly, the little girl giggled. I rolled my eyes, probably because my husband was currently making faces at her just over my shoulder. And when I looked back, that is exactly what he was doing. I know him so well. "Anna, I told you to wake me up if she cries."

"But I want to take care of her, too, you know. I don't like seeing you do all the work. It's not like me."

He just placed a soft kiss on my temple and gestured for Emily. I didn't even hesitate to hand her over. He practically has more experience with her than I ever will. He _does _have a younger baby sister who is still seven years old. He was the one who took care of her when Sally wasn't home. I guess he was used to this by now. I still wasn't.

I wrapped my arm around his waist and placed my head on his shoulder, leaning against him. It was so early in the morning but watching the man that I love putting our baby to sleep already made my day. Gods, he was so perfect.

Once she was asleep, he directed us to the bedroom where I would usually kiss him as if we were teenagers again. And maybe we still were, somehow. Being with him makes me feel as if I was sixteen again, when I was young and in love with my best friend. I guess things never change.

Well, that was when an Iris Message interrupted the passionate make-out session.

He pulled his lips away from mine but still kept me close. After all, it was their fault that they ruined a private moment. No need to get decent. Chiron understood. "I know this is a bad time but the gods made a decision and you and some others are very much affected."

"What happened?" I asked, curious and confused at the same time. It wasn't everyday that you get a centaur to talk to you through a rainbow.

Our mentor sighed, "You're going back to school."

At this, Percy froze. He was ecstatic the moment we graduated from college. He said that he won't have to step inside a campus until our children would go to school. We didn't expect that our parents would just make a split decision to bring us back to that high school hellhole.

Seeing that we were about to argue, Chiron spoke again. "It was Apollo's idea. He managed to convince the gods to bring you to this special high school in California. Also, a satyr assigned there has confirmed that there are demigods there who might not know who they are. We're not sure how they're still not yet attacked but it would be best if you bring them to camp after you finish the semester."

"Who else is going?" the man beside me suddenly asked, shifting uncomfortably at the centaur's stare.

Behind him, there was plenty of muttering, some crying from babies, and the eventual arguing. "You'll see. Malcolm is going to take over the company while you're gone, Annabeth. And Percy, your father already has made an excuse for your absence and your co-workers are just going to keep in touch in case anything important happens. Just try to cooperate as much as you can, alright."

"Wait, Chiron." I stopped him from disconnecting the message. I had so many questions. "What will happen to Emily? We're too old to return to high school. Where are we staying? Is there someone we know who is there?"

"Annabeth, I will answer everything when you get back to camp. I'll expect you here by noon. Please bring whatever you need to bring. You are going to be there for a very long time."

My jaw fell to the ground. I can't pack for an entire semester in just under six hours. And my mind was on haywire. What the hell was happening? Who else will be there? I mean, sure I'm excited to go back to camp after almost four months but this just wasn't something I was used to. Chiron doesn't call me early in the morning just to say that I need to go back to where I spent most of my childhood and then leave to go to the place I ran away from.

Percy's hands moved to my shoulders. The news has been bothering him as well but he's handling it better than I ever will. After all, he was the one who is making me relax. "There's no need to panic, Wise Girl. I'm sure the gods have a logical explanation as to why they want us to go there. Plus, wouldn't it be nice to spend time with our friends?"

"I'm just worried that this might be dangerous and we can't bring Emily. I mean, what will happen to her? I don't trust her with anybody. I don't even trust her with myself."

"It's going to be fine." He whispered to me, his lips finding the shell of my ear and nibbled on my earlobe lightly. I moaned. "I'll talk to Chiron. I don't like the idea of going back to school but I guess it would be better now. I mean, I don't have to pay attention at all and we could always do something else." His breath left goosebumps on my arms and neck, causing me to shiver slightly. He laughed. Even after already ten years of being with him, he still made me shiver.

We packed our things for the next five and a half hours, crossing things out on the checklist that I made to make things a little more organized. I cannot afford forgetting anything important, especially all of the vitamins Emily has to take to keep her healthy and practically my entire medicine kit for whenever we get a surprised visit from a monster. The baby bag was right beside me just in case she needed anything and Percy strapped her to the car seat, smiling slightly as he finally sat down after hours of panicking. Well I was panicking. He was just doing what I said.

"To Camp Half-Blood" He smirked before backing out of the driveway of our modern two story house and heading to the place that we still consider our home.

**Piper:**

I didn't know what happened.

To my left, my closest friends were chatting and catching up and just arguing over nothing. And to my right, stood the man I'm so lucky to have holding on to my little babies who are still currently fast asleep. Just this morning I was curled up in bed oh so comfortable and Chiron just happened to call me and told us to go to camp. I guess that's what happened to everyone else.

The door burst open to reveal the couple everyone still very much admired. As far as I'm concerned, they are the only people we were waiting for. Emily's bright green eyes were filled with curiosity, eventually giggling once she saw her favorite playmates already awake and struggling to get closer to the girl. Percy just laughed and placed his daughter on the floor and Jason did the same thing to the twins.

The cousins greeted each other with giant brotherly bear hugs and I hugged Annabeth tightly. It has been a very long time since I've seen them. The last time they were here, Stephen was sick and we had to take care of him. I missed them so much.

"Gods, if only Chiron said that you two would be here, we would have come as fast as possible." Percy teased slightly, kneeling in front of the babies who were laughing at each other. Suzy was holding on to one of Emily's toy dolphins and the other girl just kept hitting the rubber fish in her hands to the ground.

I saw two people walking over, holding hands and smiling brightly. A very familiar female crossed her arms. "What? Forgot about us already?"

Annabeth laughed and tossed an arm around her best female friend, "Of course not, Thals. I just never thought you'd be here."

"Oh please, we're not passing this up for anything. Plus, I want to go back to California. It brings back memories." Sadness flashed through her features for a second but she recovered quickly. From the distance I could see Nico carrying a hyperactive black haired, blue eyed boy to the small group of children. He looked about ten months and immediately bonded with the others.

The son of Hades sat down beside his cousin and they started chatting aimlessly about nothing in particular. Jason soon joined them, unconsciously forming the very powerful trio who accidentally destroyed random places in camp whenever they have their little competitions. It was nice to see them hanging out again.

Clarisse and Chris were making-out in the corner while their son, Mark, played with Connor and Lou Ellen's daughter. And don't even ask me how they got together. All I know is that it started with a game of Truth or Dare and the next thing I know is that the son of Hermes was pursuing the daughter of Hecate. Travis and Katie were near the wall, playing with their two year old. It was very rare to see the Stoll so genuinely happy. Standing near the door was Leo, smirking visibly when he saw me looking at him. Even when he's already twenty five, he still acts like a child. I just learned from him a little while back that he enjoyed being single. He said that he didn't like the responsibility and the commitment so he's going to stay away from a permanent relationship. As for Hazel and Frank, they were very happy as their six month old little girl drooled all over herself. They just found it very adorable. I did too.

I guess everyone was here.

Chiron cleared his throat, taking everyone's attention. "Now, as I said earlier, all of you are going to Los Angeles, California to a school called Hollywood Arts. Now, it's not like a traditional school where you learn about technical things such as Math and Science. Their curriculum focuses mostly on acting, singing, dancing, and the like. I chose you because it is clear that you have the talent and the ability to go through it. As for the age, the gods will make you look as if you're seventeen again. Your children can go with you and Apollo will meet you there and see to it that you are settled in the house they specifically prepared for you. Any more questions?"

Percy raised his hand, "How are we going to get there? Nico and I are still not allowed to board a plane."

"Yes but Zeus will allow safe travel for all of you. Air travel is the fastest human transportation."

"Why can't we use our own form of transportation?" Thalia questioned, confused.

The centaur sighed, "It is possible for you to do so but it would be very dangerous for the children and very tiring on your part." He continued, cutting off another question this time from Annabeth, "As for Pegasi, They are strong but I don't think they appreciate it when you put plenty of luggages on their backs."

No one argued after that. Chiron gave us our final reminders, told us that any of the Twelve Olympians can pay us a visit so we must be very aware. And when there were no more questions asked, we took our own cars to the airport.

I guess I'm going back to school.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't belong PJO or Victorious.**

**Percy:**

My grip on the arm rest never loosened the entire trip there. Only once have I travelled by plane before and I did not like it. If Zeus changes his mind about this and blasts us anyways… I didn't want to think of that. Then again, he would be killing his only two children and, as much as he might hate me and Nico, he couldn't afford to lose Thalia and Jason.

I only relaxed when we finally landed in LA. Annabeth laughed as she placed Emily on my lap, fast asleep and not even the least bit bothered about the flight. I don't even think she has any idea how terrified her father was just five minutes ago.

True enough, the god stood outside in all his glory. Behind him was a van that probably fit more than twenty people, something I think he made specifically for us. Annabeth just smiled and squeezed my hand, allowing me to walk up to my immortal cousin. And he surprised me when he pulled me into a very brotherly hug.

"It's good to see you again, Perce." He said, his hands placed on my shoulders. My skin started to itch because of the power he was radiating. But I didn't mind. Apollo was one of the gods I can actually get along with, someone I can actually relate with. He didn't bother flirt with my wife but he did place a soft kiss on her cheek, something a brother would do to his favorite sister-in-law or something. She just blushed.

He greeted the others with bright smiles and pulled all of the girls to a kind embrace, shaking hands with the guys. He has never been in this much of a good mood for as long as I've known him. I guess gods do change. And I'm glad that he changed for the better. "Come on. I want to see the look on your face when you see the house."

Apollo drove us to the suburbs where all I could see where white picket fences and lawns that looked very well taken cared off. Some looked different than the others but they share a visible commonality, something I just couldn't describe at the moment. He stopped in front of the only house I saw that had giant metal gates. I couldn't quite see well inside but I guess it would be quite impressive considering the protection around it.

Once the gates were opened by invisible servants- something I'm still not quite used to even after seeing them in Olympus plenty of times before- he carefully drove across the cemented driveway until a giant mansion came into view. I've only dreamed of seeing houses this size before and I never thought that I would be living in it for an entire semester. Annabeth gasped, absolutely awestruck by the elegant building.

"Why do I feel as if I've seen this place before?" she whispered to me, her eyes shining brightly with unshed tears. She always did get emotional when she sees beautiful architecture.

The sun god just laughed and stepped out of the van just to open the door for us. "That's because you designed it. I guess your mother just fell in love with how you drew it. Even Ares agrees that it's a beautiful mansion."

I placed a kiss on her forehead, feeling proud of her work. She has always been so talented and I've always admired her for being so modest about it. Apollo just continued explaining, noticing how she must have been acting. "When Hephaestus saw it, he couldn't stop talking about it so we all agreed that we build it for you. Aphrodite did the interior designing so don't be surprised when you go inside. And the training room in the basement is courtesy of me, my sister, and Clarisse's dad."

One by one, we stepped through the double doors to be greeted by a very impressive hallway that led to a giant staircase leading to two opposite sides of the house. I decided not to look at the living room or the other rooms yet because I might get tempted by how comfortable the furniture looked. Annabeth does not like it when I just lounge around the house all day. That's a lesson I learned the hard way.

With my daughter in my arms and my wife holding my hand, we headed upstairs where I knew the bedrooms are. I mean, it was pretty obvious. Plus, since she was the one who designed this, she practically knows everything already. But she said nothing, totally speechless.

My instincts told me to pick the room at the end of the hallway. Wise Girl didn't complain. Our bags floated behind and followed us everywhere we go which was very convenient for my part.

I tried very hard not to jump for joy when I saw that the room was specifically made for Annabeth and me. Outside was a perfect view of the pool and the garden which was absolutely beautiful. I think I know where I'm going to spend most of my free time. The walls were lined with bookshelves that were full of novels and reference books. And there was a study table big enough to fit about five of my wife's blueprints and her laptop. Much to my enjoyment, there just happened to be a small fountain in the middle just for the IM's. And don't get me started on the bed.

"Okay," I said, smiling widely. "I take back everything I said about the trip."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me lightly. "Since this place is soundproof, I don't think we have to worry about our daughter hearing us."

"How did you know this is soundproof?" I questioned, curious. But she didn't answer me. Instead, Annabeth handed me a letter addressed to us. Because of the handwriting and how she mentioned our couple name, I was sure this was from Aphrodite.

_Dear Percabeth,_

_ You are soooo cute! I absolutely love watching how you live your lives. Plus, Emily is one of the most adorable babies I have ever seen in my existence. I made this room just for you so don't be afraid of doing what you have to, if you know what I mean. Just so you know, this one and all the other bedrooms are totally soundproof so you don't have to worry about anything. But I suggest you don't do it so often since Athena's getting very uncomfortable._

_ You don't have to worry about the auditions for you to enter because Apollo and I managed to convince the principal, who happens to be his child, to allow you. Plus, you're going to prove yourself soon enough. And I know what you're going to say, Percy. Yes, you can sing and act without feeling awkward and nervous. I saw it before. Just think of her and it will be fine. There will be students there who you'll find very familiar and you can just ask them to show you around. ENJOY!_

_Love,_

_Aphrodite_

_P.S. I filled the closet with clothes perfect for both of you. Don't disappoint me._

The moment I finished the letter, my eyes wandered to the bed and then to Annabeth. With what I just found out, it was almost impossible for me to control myself. With Emily safely inside the nursery attached to our room, we were alone. And I was drooling for her.

"Seaweed Brain?" She raised an eyebrow at my expression. Her eyes flashed with lust, mirroring mine. But she composed herself, I didn't. "What's wrong?"

My lips met hers in an instant, shoving my tongue in her mouth and easily gaining dominance. She wasn't fighting me, which was a good thing. She let out a moan when my hands travelled to her back, tracing her spine with my fingertips and pulling her even closer to me. Annabeth, my Annabeth, pushed me against the far wall and jumped up so her legs were tight around my waist and unconsciously making her feel what she's doing to me.

And then I pulled away from her mouth, gasping for air. Those captivating gray eyes, expecting me to do something to her, made my knees weak. She was so beautiful when she was breathless and when her lips are bruised. I kissed a path down to her collarbone, sucking and nipping at her skin. I smiled smugly when I heard her moan again. Gods, I really do love that sound from her.

"Percy," she whimpered, her back hitting the wall that I was once leaning at. My hands were under her, partly because I wanted to keep her from falling and partly because she liked it when I touched her butt.

Her eyes were begging now, tired of the teasing. I knew she needed me. Trust me, the feeling was mutual. I just really enjoyed watching her squirm. But I felt very bad. Annabeth does deserve to get what she wanted.

I didn't even hesitate to bring her to the bed and do what we've been doing for such a long time.

**Jason:**

Once Piper and I finished unpacking, with me resisting the urge to use that king sized bed that was just begging for me, we headed directly to the kitchen. It wasn't really my fault that I was getting hungry and she was the one who cooks for us. Seeing that Percy and Annabeth disappeared once again, I know what they're up to and refuse to head over near their hallway. Even though Aphrodite told us that the rooms were soundproof, I still have a good idea and just being close to them would make me very uncomfortable.

I placed the twins on the carpeted floor beside Mark, smiling at the sight of Stephen crawling around and struggling to stand up on his own. Of course, he can already walk but he still finds it difficult to stand. But Suzy learns fast. She was giggling as she tried to chase her mother around the room. But it was almost impossible because Piper always liked challenging them as much as I did. They didn't mind.

Katie and Travis soon joined us and placed their daughter beside my son. Being two years old, Ivy can already tell her parents about what she needed but I could tell she loved playing with her cousins.

"We're going to school tomorrow." I said, sighing sadly. "I can't believe we're going to school tomorrow."

Leo just laughed, patting my shoulder reassuringly. It was very weird for my part because it was usually the other way around. He does hate studying more than I do. "I'm seriously not against it. They said it's a special school and we already know what we're supposed to know so I don't see the problem."

"Leo, you do know that you're not going to find girls there any time soon. You're so much older than them." Piper reminded him, shaking her head.

Percy and Annabeth arrived soon after with Emily walking over, holding tightly to her father's fingers just so that she wouldn't trip and fall. My daughter squealed happily when she saw her and toddled over to her favorite playmate. He let go of her easily and smiled at the sight. I guess Em and Suzy were inseparable.

"You do know that we have to leave them here, right?" Annabeth said sadly, sitting down on her husband's lap. "It's not ideal to bring our children to school. What will they think of us?"

It _was _true. If they see the kids, they will get the wrong assumptions and probably start rumors about how we got the girls pregnant or something. We look as if we're seventeen again. I don't want them to start whispering when they see us. I have no idea what they're going to do to Piper or the other girls. They might think they're sluts when they're not.

"I'll stay." Katie suggested, "I'll take care of them."

Travis was immediately against the idea, saying that he couldn't at all live through school without her. It was nice to see him so committed. "I'll stay with you. Katie, you don't know what will happen. What if you'd get attacked? You can't possibly protect the kids _and _yourself."

I shook my head. "No, Travis you have to go with us. It's what Apollo wants. They expect fifteen new students and I don't think it would be complete if one Stoll's here and the other's there. You've never been separated before, remember?"

Connor nodded in agreement. Lou Ellen sighed, "I'll stay with her. I'm not the kind of person who shares my talents to others. Plus, I don't have anything to share. I like taking care of the kids."

Many complained but we got everything sorted out in the end. "Once we get used to everything, we can take turns taking care of them." Annabeth said, "And we can always go here during lunch just to check up on them."

"I guess it's settled then." Thalia clapped her hands together, smiling broadly. "But as for now, I'm hungry. Nico, make me a sandwich."

The said man raised an eyebrow at her. "What? No! I'm not going to make you a sandwich."

"Aw. Come on, babe. For me?" she started shaking him, pouting. My sister can be very persuasive when she wants to be. And if she really is hungry, she would be threatening him very soon. Nico knew that but he stood his ground. I do admire him for resisting this much. Not many people can.

Before Thalia could kill her husband, Piper volunteered to make the sandwich herself. We had them over enough to know what kind she likes so she wasn't a stranger to it. I could already see how sis was shaking her head disapprovingly at my cousin/brother-in-law.

We soon started discussing what we're going to say to them. Since Thals and I are practically the same age, I couldn't just say that she's my older sister. I could lie and tell them that we were fraternal twins but it would make me slightly uncomfortable. I wasn't used to it but it was the only thing we got.

The sad part was that we had nothing else to do now. The guys and I chose to just start training. We have trained together before and I do prefer sparring with Percy than anything else really. My goal is to beat him. I only did it once before and that was only because he was distracted because he just happened to see Annabeth in her bikini heading to the lake for a quick swim. It really didn't count.

Speaking of Annabeth, I did notice a good sized hickey at the base of her neck.

Much to my disappointment, my cousin was in no mood to sword fight but he was already on his fiftieth sit-up when I saw him which was impressive considering the fact that it has only been five minutes. And we did keep a reasonable conversation as he does this. In the distance, I could already see Clarisse murdering the dummy set just for her by her dad and Thalia and Katie busied themselves in the archery range. Annabeth and Piper were fighting knife against knife and Leo was making use of the punching bag. As for the Stolls, they were both lifting weights that a normal human couldn't carry. But all of us were used to it. Nico joined the daughter of Ares soon after until they were the ones fighting. Chris sat beside me resting after a hundred push-ups. And not too far from me was Lou Ellen who was reading her spell book.

I soon followed Percy's example and just lied on the ground before pulling myself up so that I was sitting again. I did this so many times that I lost count and until my body gave up on me. Exhausted and disgustingly sweaty, I pulled my shirt off and threw it by the hamper near the door. It was actually already piling because not so long ago the others disposed of their tops as well.

As tiring as it is, it felt pretty good to start training again. I was so busy with work that I just forget to visit the training room or even the gym. But my muscles do hurt more than they should. "I'm going for a swim," Percy announced, already holding his wife's hand. "Any of you coming with?"

I'm not as comfortable in the water as he is but I do know how to swim competitively. Still, never once have I been stupid enough to challenge him to a race. Only Connor did that and he wasn't even close to winning. I chose to take a dip because maybe it would help with the aching in my shoulders and my back and probably the rest of my body.

Percy did his laps as usual, leaving everyone awestruck by his speed and grace. Even after so many years of seeing him like this, it still surprised me. And he wasn't even using his powers. This was just him and the water. "Did you ever beat him in the water?" I asked the woman beside me, who just happened to be the only person who wins against him in terms of sparring.

"Only because he wants me to win" she answered, smiling slightly. "Other than that, never. Plus, I don't think I want to beat him in what he does best. It would break him." Somehow, she managed to tease.

He immediately stopped his swimming right in front of us, amused at what she said. "I heard that you know." My cousin mumbled, pouting slightly. What I know is that absolutely no one can resist that puppy dog face of his. Not even Thalia or Clarisse. But Annabeth was different. She just crossed her arms and shook her head. It was impossible, I know.

Somehow the rest of the day passed by uneventfully. After a meaningless argument from everyone's favorite couple, we all headed our separate ways and just relaxed. I spent my time with Piper, just enjoying the fact that there's no more war to worry about and this was just an opportunity our parents wanted to give us. This was no life threatening quest. The gods made sure that no monster would be able to enter this property. It was a good thing. Lou Ellen and Katie don't have to fight.

And that night, I slept with no nightmares just like every other night with the love of my life beside me. And just like always, one of the twins would wake us up from a deep sleep because they needed something and we took turns trying to calm them down. I didn't mind. It was worth it once I see that smile on their faces.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything but the plot. Slight OOC for Jade**

**Tori:**

Just like any other school day, I woke up before anyone else did. I was used to it now. And I couldn't help but think that today was the day _they _were coming. The new students. News spread like wildfire through The Slap. Everyone knows about their arrival and some are more excited than others. It was kinda unexpected since there were fifteen of them, something I have never experienced before in my life. Especially in the middle of the school year. Apparently, they were children of wealthy businessmen and women from New York so I'm not very familiar with them. But I'm not sure if that's very accurate.

I decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top. My bag was already over my shoulder, my hair down as usual, and ballet flats on my feet. I'm not the kind of girl who flirts over guys who aren't interested. I barely flirt at all nowadays. I found it useless. I'm just in charge of keeping my friends' relationships together as much as possible. After helping Jade and Beck twice, I think I deserve the credit.

But enough of that.

My dad dropped Trina and I off in front of the school, as usual. Nothing seemed to change much. There were very talented people going in and out of the doors, enjoying their time before homeroom. The comfortably hot California air bathing my skin with warmth. Six sports cars parked near the entrance with incredibly good looking people inside. My friends waving for me to come to them. Wait… what?

True enough, there were incredibly good looking people driving incredibly good looking cars. And many people were staring at them, jealous of how they looked and of what they rode. I approached my friends cautiously, still eyeing the strangers and dragging my sister with me. Knowing her, she would probably embarrass both of us by striding over them and hitting on one of the guys worthy of Greek gods.

"Are they…?" I asked Andre, feeling self conscious. He was eyeing the girl sitting at the passenger seat of the blue Maserati Spyder. She had curly blonde hair in a low side ponytail and intense gray eyes. I swear I saw drool on his lower lip.

I rolled my eyes, shaking Andre viciously. I'm not in the mood to restrain him _and _Robbie _and _Trina from attacking them. And I'm sure that Jade and Cat won't help me. Cat was busy giggling to herself, telling us about the time his brother almost got eaten by a circus lion when they were still children. "Yup." Beck answered, furrowing his eyebrows at them. Not because he was checking someone out but because he was observing them as much as he can.

"But... they look like _gods. _Like incredibly tanned vampires from Twilight. The next thing I know is that they're super talented or something."

Jade smirked at me, whispering something to Cat which made her nod enthusiastically. The two girls walked to where they were with Beck tailing behind them filled with confidence. And my friends told them something, laughing once. A gorgeous dark haired, green eyed man jumped out of his convertible to greet them with huge hugs. Beside me, Trina gasped, Andre raised an eyebrow, and Robbie looked as if he was going to faint.

Somehow, the girl I was starting to befriend smiled genuinely and hugged the blonde girl Andre was drooling over. The others hopped out of their cars to greet them but one caught Cat's attention and she immediately attacked him with a huge hug. And not the kind of hug a sister would give his brother. It was as if they were in a relationship and then they broke up but they still had feelings for each other. My awkward ventriloquist of a friend shifted uncomfortably at the sight, his eyes showing disappointment. I knew that he liked Cat. It was obvious.

Seeing that it was getting pretty awkward where we were standing, we decided to join them where they are. And the closer I got, the better they looked. I ordered for the boys to hold Trina by the arms so she won't jump one of them and be the weird person that she is. I still don't trust her.

"Guys," Cat giggled again, placing a hand on my shoulder. "This is Tori. She's a very talented person and she's really nice. But Jade doesn't like her yet." The said girl just rolled her eyes but smiled otherwise. "Andre's the musician and he's an excellent singer." She gestured towards my best friend who was currently struggling to calm my sister down. "And that's Trina, she's Tori's sister." I laughed when I saw her face, clearly offended that she didn't get a title of her own. "Those are Robbie and Rex. But Rex doesn't like being called a puppet."

I kept my composure, waving at them uncomfortably. They were all pretty intimidating, now that I'm close enough to see it, but some hid it very well. And Cat started telling us their names.

Percy and Annabeth are the people who were in the Maserati. Percy was the gorgeous green-eyed man and Annabeth was the beautiful blonde with stormy gray eyes. He smiled kindly and shook my hand while she just smiled and waved as if she didn't want to let go of him. Beside them stood another couple who I realized later on has the name of Jason and Piper. Jason was blonde with the same tan skin as most of them and electric blue eyes while Piper was pretty dark skinned with chocolate brown eyes, choppy brown hair in braids, and an amazing figure. Then my eyes travelled to the other couple who both enjoyed black more than anything else. Jade seemed to hang out well with the girl, Thalia, and they act as if they were the best of friends. She had incredibly dark hair that it almost seems blue and the same color eyes as Jason and Nico had dark hair and the same figure as all the guys. But the very presence of him already scares me.

More people surrounded us but they seemed to ignore them, as if they were used to the attention. It was no surprise to me, actually. At wherever school they came from, they must have been the group who everyone drooled over. Soon after, the rest of them approached us with curious glances and some angry glares.

It was Beck's turn to talk, feeling very comfortable in their company more than anything else. And I don't know why but even when they gave me the creeps, I felt as if I belonged with them. Travis and Connor Stoll were the twins who looked EXACTLY alike. The only way to tell them apart is that Travis is taller than his brother. They and Chris shared the same features such as upturned eyebrows and slightly pointed ears. And all three of them look as if they'd start stealing from you the moment you turn your head or blink or something. Clarisse, Chris' girlfriend, was practically the bully of the group. She was _huge _and her arms were filled with muscles and her face looked as if it was in a permanent scowl. Jade liked her as well. Hazel was the kind African-American with curly hair and golden eyes. Her boyfriend was Frank who was a Chinese-Canadian, baby-faced uber muscular guy. Unlike Clarisse, he looked as if he liked joking around with his friends.

The last but not the least was the guy who until now has never let go of my close friend. And Cat didn't even seem to mind. In fact, she looked as if she enjoyed being with him. Did they have any history at all? Were they together and we didn't know about it? I found out that he was Leo Valdez. To describe him best, he looked like a Latino Santa Elf since his ears were even more pointed than the Stolls. But he still was cute. I can't argue with that.

It was twenty minutes before the bell rang when Annabeth panicked. Her boyfriend just rolled her eyes and grabbed her by the waist, kissing her in the middle of the parking lot filled with people. Trina whimpered in disappointment. The others looked as if they were used to them being this way.

"Seaweed Brain, I swear if I'm late for class…" she didn't finish her thought but I could sense the threat.

He didn't seem as if he minded. With bags slung over their shoulders, they walked to the entrance. "I don't know if I can take seeing another make-out between those two." Thalia crossed her arms.

"You can't really blame them, Thals." Piper argued, leaning on the man beside her. Jason just pulled her closer. My body went insane with jealousy. Why can't I have a relationship as strong as theirs? Percy and Annabeth look as if they can't even live without each other. "They've been through enough, more than even you did. It's only natural that they seek each other's warmth or whatever you want to call it."

Clarisse snorted, "I agree with Thalia. Just because they're made for each other doesn't mean they have to show _so _much PDA's."

"Says the girl who all but jumps her boyfriend in front of children." Travis mumbled but everyone heard and he received a very deadly glare so much worse than Jade's. I flinched at the sight but my supposed enemy smirked smugly.

Chris placed a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder, restraining her in that simple way. It seriously reminded me of what Beck would usually do.

Leo, who was still holding Cat tightly, said something that caught my, Andre's, Robbie's, and Trina's attention. "You know, I don't get it. Annabeth practically memorizes the curriculum. Why does she have to go to school? We could have just asked her and Fish Boy to stay at home and then let Katie and Lou to come with us."

"Yeah, I did ask her that. And she has plenty of reasons to stay, other than the fact that she's be alone with the man she _adores. _Emily needs her there." Hazel bit her lip as if she didn't mean to say what she said. Who was Emily? "But she wants to learn. You know how she is. She may hate school as much as Percy does but she's curious about this one."

My sister raised her hand, calling for their attention. "I'm just curious. Who's Emily and how is she related to Annabeth?"

Jade's hands turned to fists and I immediately felt bad for Trina. The next time I'm going to see her, she would be a corpse. "Why would you care? It's none of your business, okay?"

"Yeah, Jade's right. You don't go snooping around because you won't get anything out of us." Connor huffed indignantly, looking very annoyed. The first impression she was showing on them wasn't very positive. Then again, she was never really an expert on making friends easily. Almost everyone in HA hates her.

Piper shifted uncomfortably, already sensing a fight. "We should really get going. Don't want to be late on our first day, right?"

They left without another word. But Leo did whisper something to Cat's ear and placed a kiss on her cheek. She just blushed so much that her face was the same color as her hair.

Curiosity filled me entirely. What were they hiding?

**Jade:**

It was very nice for me to see all of them again. And I know who Emily really was. All of them _are _old enough to have their own children. The last time I saw them was when I was fourteen and the so-called "Percabeth" just returned from their honeymoon. It was them who helped me train and told me what I needed to know. I actually met Beck in camp.

Just because I'm a daughter of Ares doesn't mean I can't find love at first sight.

We found the couple by the lockers our principal prepared just for them. Percy already had his designed so that it looks as if it was underwater. And he just didn't glue seashells and seaweed to a locker painted blue. No, he didn't do that. What he did was that the door itself was filled with pure sea water and animals. There were tiny fishes swimming around and he fed them constantly like a pet owner should. As for Annabeth's, there was a sketch building she designed herself fully colored and with humans walking in the street in front of it. She also managed to add a real small olive tree placed inside the locker door just like her boyfriend's. I knew that her mother, Athena, made that tree to remain that size until she removes it from where it is and planted on the ground.

"That's very impressive." Andre commented, looking directly at the aquarium. "How did you do it?"

Kelp for Brains just laughed, shaking his head but saying nothing. We had exactly two minutes to go to our respective rooms and first period was with Sikowitz like every morning. We're doing improv again and I'm sure that he's going to pick the demigods to be his actors. They won't agree to that easily knowing well that they barely even express themselves unless they're only with the people they love most. Legend says that the only time Camp heard Percy's voice was when the Stolls eavesdropped on him singing to Annabeth. The same thing applies to the others.

Cat and Leo were already chatting away like they usually do. They were adorable together, or so what Tori would say. I agree. I mean, their names are felines and he makes a very decent boyfriend. He was even better than Robbie. At least he doesn't feel awkward when talking to her.

I didn't bother follow the others to their lockers. I'm going to see it sooner or later anyways so why bother? It's just going to be a waste of time and energy.

Beck and I headed to our respective class with my demigod friends behind me. I know that they're going to perform for everybody tomorrow during school which meant that we would have no classes. They were nervous for sure. It was even more possible that they chicken out or make excuses than to actually get it done and over with.

Sikowitz just introduced them to the class, wearing those weird outfits and holding to another coconut. "This week, we're going to try improv one more time. Tori, Jade, and Cat, come here." We didn't bother complain, knowing that it was useless. I was used to it, anyways.

"Tori, you're a swimming teacher who gets impatient _really _easily. Jade is the stubborn student who always gets in your nerves and Cat's the girl who knows how to swim but is really lazy."

My eyes drifted off to them and I already saw Percy shift uncomfortably at the word swim. Since they were sitting at the back, no one saw Annabeth pour water on his hands and he turned into a ball of water and started playing with it. A small smile made its way to my lips, something only my boyfriend noticed.

It was really fun seeing Vega fuming, even when she was just acting. My goal when I am with her is to make her as mad as possible, even when it means hurting her. My real father is very proud of me.

When the bell rang, we all separated way and headed to our different classes. And I can't really describe how boring it was just listening and then sometimes stepping onto the stage just to show them how it is. When no one was looking, I made-out with Beck. I was just really glad that he didn't mind.

During lunch, we sat in our regular table but it was unusually crowded now that they were there. Of course, they were in two groups now. Travis, Jason, Piper, Connor, Hazel, and Frank were chatting away and when they really need to talk to them, they would just change tables. Honestly, I wasn't really close to Jupiter's son or his wife. Of course, I count them as my friends but… it's complicated.

"I honestly don't know why we have to perform in front of the entire school. Haven't we proven ourselves enough already?" Nico whined, crossing his arms. The only reason why I like him was because of his love for sharp things and death. Well, I can't really blame him. He was the god of the Underworld's son.

Leo just smirked, sitting beside Cat with a cheeseburger and fries in front of him. "You should love the attention, man. It's not every day that you have girls at your feet and worshipping you like a god. It's usually Percy and Jason who are treated like that."

"May I remind you, Repair Boy, that I'm perfectly happy with whom I am with. Remember, married man here." There was silence for a moment and Andre looked at him confused. Thalia punched her husband on the stomach.

"Stop being so stupid, Di Angelo. We're not married yet, remember."

Camp Half-blood's power couple stood up from where they were sitting. They made some excuse about Annabeth needing something and they're just going to go get it but I know that it was because they were going to pay their daughter a visit and because Perce really needed a dip in the water. Beck and I chose to follow them, not really getting any complains when I jumped at the backseat of his Maserati.

"You're finally going to meet Emily. But I doubt you're going to scare her easily. She gets very frequent visits from Mrs. O' Leary and Nico and Thalia and Clarisse. Plus, she's had her fair share of nightmares. She'd probably drown you if you try." Annabeth warned, smirking a bit.

I laughed, "Nah. I won't scare her. I only do that to other children. And yes, I don't want to be drowned." To my left, Beck chuckled. Gods, he was so hot when he chuckles.

It was a fairly short ride going to their mansion. I made sure that I was updated when it comes to them since I did learn to miss them. They were good people who have been through more than a normal people was. But that's because we weren't normal people. And maybe that was the reason why talent runs in the family. I _am _adopted. My adoptive father hates me but my biological father doesn't. He may not be as into creative things as Apollo was but he supports me as long as I start a good fight.

Wow. My ADHD's acting up again.

But enough of that. I hopped out of the car and headed straight to the door as if I own the place. I was still very surprised at how beautiful the architecture was and it was obvious that Annabeth was behind this. They asked us to stay at the living room while they go upstairs. We have about another forty five minutes before we have to go back to HA. And while we were alone, in a place Aphrodite herself probably enchanted, I decided to take advantage of that.

When Percy cleared his throat, I pulled away from those soft lips of Beck's. The son of the sea god was holding into an adorable little girl with curly blonde hair and the same green eyes as her dad's. She was smiling widely at me as if we were play mates or something. Fear engulfed my body. Never once have I held a baby in my life and I'm just afraid that I might drop her.

A girl I recognized as Katie Gardner smiled in greeting, hugging us both tightly. Her hair was braided, as usual, and her kind brown eyes looked calm. And Lou Ellen just waved, her eyes glinting in happiness. Those dark locks of hers were cascading down her back as usual while her blue eyes utterly relaxed.

I've never been happier in my life.

**Please Review!**

**As for the Victorious pairings, I'm going with Bade, Tandre, and eventually Cabbie. Thankss:))**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own anything but the plot. The song belongs to The Script. **

**Leo:**

Cat Valentine is the most amazing girl I have ever met. Though she's not completely sane, she's still funny and so energetic. Sometimes, ADHD has its perks. And seeing her again probably made my day. But I could see the jealous looks Robbie was giving us, probably because I always spend my free time talking to her and pulling her close. We don't have much of a history though there was one time in Camp where I was dared to kiss her and it just lingered for a moment.

With my hand clasped in hers, she showed me around. And I just laughed, following her. I know it was impossible for us to be together. I'm twenty five years old. She's barely eighteen. But it was fun being a teenager again. I get to learn from my mistakes and then change my strategies.

I stopped her once we reached my locker. It was pretty awesome, how I designed it. Being the son of Hephaestus, it was easy to find a metal that doesn't melt easily with fire. And I used that to make my locker. Just like all the others, it was completely transparent like glass. The only thing that was blocking their view from the inside is the small fire flickering just below. Every once in a while, I would add alcohol covered pieces of paper just to make it burn brighter.

"It's really nice to see you again, Leo. I wish you could stay longer." She whispered sadly, her gaze falling to the floor. Gosh, she was so beautiful.

Something inside me just ignited at those words. Being the daughter of the love goddess, it was very possible for her to just toy with my feelings. But she wouldn't do that. I can see in her eyes she was really was telling the truth. "I do, too, Ms. Cat." She giggled, lacing her fingers with mine. "But I am _way _too old for you. You should like someone your age."

"No. I want to be with you. There's no one for me here. Please, try. It wouldn't hurt." She was begging now, her expression so much more different than what I was used to. A side of me argued that she was still too young but I'm young too. I'm seventeen again. I have to make use to the moments.

And I placed a finger under her chin, tilting her face up to mine. And she smiled that gorgeous smile. "If I ever hurt you, in any way, I will never forgive myself. And if you _ever _feel uncomfortable with this relationship, you just tell me. I will do anything to keep you, Cat Valentine. But fate has a different path for you."

"I trust you. We're practically the same age now, anyways." I guess she never changed. Definitely a good thing.

My lips met hers in an instant, going through the familiar dance I shared with her only once before and I smiled as I pulled her closer to me. And her intoxicating strawberry scent made my knees weak. I learned to love her. It was very hard to admit but I do love her.

It lasted longer than it should so the only thing that pulled us apart was oxygen. She just smiled brightly, her small fingers lingering on the back of my neck. Her head moved to rest on my chest as if it was supposed to be there. She fit so perfectly in my arms. I would miss her if she ever decided to leave. Cat is a girl you will never forget.

Somehow, my friends managed to snap me out of my thoughts. I had to explain to my girlfriend that we have to prepare for our performance tomorrow and I wanted it to be a surprise for her. She whined and complained but eventually agreed, saying that she will miss me and that I should focus on doing my best.

I guiltily followed the rest to the lounge that the principal made specifically for us. I have to admit that it was nice to live like royalty. It was very hard to convince the teachers in my old school that I should be given special treatment after saving the world. Thank the gods that there are _some _people who finally understood.

"We have to start thinking of what we're supposed to do. This will probably set our reputation in this school. If we mess this up, they will laugh at us. I don't think you want that." Annabeth said, being bossy as usual. I was used to it.

Percy placed a hand on her shoulder and convinced her to sit down. His hands were wrapped around a small trident keychain that surprisingly turned to an acoustic guitar. I wasn't really that familiar with musical instruments but even I have to admit that it was a beautiful thing. His voice echoed through the entire room.

_Am I better off dead?  
Am I better off a quitter?  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her  
As they take me to my local down the street  
I'm smiling but I'm dying trying not to drag my feet_

Owl Head took the next verse, leaning against her husband and looking as in love as ever. And she sang beautifully, something I hear so rarely I thought it would be impossible. The only ones before today who heard her voice were the two people who are the closest to her. Emily and Percy.

_They say a few drinks will help me to forget her  
But after one too many I know that I'll never  
Only they can't see where this is gonna end  
They all think I'm crazy but to me it's perfect sense_

This was Jason now. He was getting used to this as well. It was almost impossible to show the camp that you are as talented as the Apollo campers. I guess they were just afraid of being judged.

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around_

Piper joined this time, a bit hesitant but turning confident. This was a very meaningful song, especially to those who are heartbroken. I can particularly relate to this because this was exactly what happened to me before. I fell in love with another person who just threw me away as if I was yesterday's garbage.

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)_

We were having fun now. We didn't care what people think of how we sing. And it was the perfect way to practice for tomorrow. It was ideal for us to get used to sharing our talents with our best friends and then doing so to the entire world. Plus, it helps that our voices were impressive.

_So I stumble there, along the railings and the fences  
I know if we're face to face then she'll come to her senses  
Every drunk step I take leads me to her door  
If she sees how much I'm hurting, she'll take me back for sure_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing (nothing, nothing)_

A memory flashed through my eyes: the blurred sidewalk from the excessive alcohol intake, my friends screaming my name and telling me to calm down, her sad face when I did knock on her door to confess my love for her, and that nonexistent reply that was uttered from her lips. But she was just a memory now. I'm with someone else and I'm better off without her.

_She said nothing (nothing, nothing)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing_

_Ohh, sometimes love's intoxicating  
Ohh, you're coming down, your hands are shaking  
When you realize there's no one waiting_

_Am I better off dead?  
Am I better off a quitter?  
They say I'm better off now  
Than I ever was with her_

_And my mates are all there trying to calm me down  
'Cause I'm shouting your name all over town  
I'm swearing if I go there now  
I can change her mind, turn it all around_

_And I know that I'm drunk but I'll say the words  
And she'll listen this time even though they're slurred  
So I, dialed her number and confessed to her  
I'm still in love but all I heard  
Was nothing (nothing, nothing)_

_She said nothing (nothing, nothing)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
I got nothing (nothing, nothing)  
Oh, I wanted words but all I heard was nothing  
Oh, I got nothing (nothing, nothing, nothing)_

_I got nothing  
I got nothing  
I got nothing_

The song ended and so did the flashes of her face in my mind. Percy knew that it would bring me memories but he still continued through it. Maybe he knew that it would help me tomorrow, that it would make me stronger. And they looked at me reassuringly, giving me slight pats on the backs and warm hugs. Piper even placed a friendly kiss on my cheek.

"I don't think we're going to have any problem for tomorrow."

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own anything but the plot. Thanks**

**Annabeth:**

Today was the day and it was scaring me all too much. If I mess this up, who knows what they're going to do to me. Percy will surely be dragged down with me and I don't want him to be judged the way I was. He's so much better than I'll ever be. It was very clear that he's the musical one in the family, even when he tries to prove that he wasn't.

"I don't wanna go to school." I whined, my hand placed lightly on his bare chest.

He laughed at me, pulling my naked waist to him. "That's something I don't hear from you every day, Wise Girl. But you know we have to. They expect us to be there."

My eyes flashed disappointedly, lowering my gaze to that perfect set of washboard abs. "I still can't walk properly from last night," I teased, kissing under his jaw. "We should really learn not to do that when it's a school day."

Percy rolled his eyes at me, something he's been doing quite a lot lately. And it was usually the other way around. "Well, forgive me for not being able to resist my extremely beautiful wife. You do know that our sex life is very active so you don't question me about it." His fingers traced the curve of my hip, making my skin tingle at his light touch. Gods, I really should learn to be less sensitive around him. Everything he does make me feel as if I'll explode with the emotions.

"Come on," I mumbled, sitting up. I couldn't let him realize what he does to me. He would take it as an advantage and use my own body against me. "We're going to be late."

Clothed in only my red silk robe, I headed directly to the nursery to check on my baby. She hasn't been crying at all last night, which was a good thing, because it would be so awkward to return to bed and try to continue what we've been doing before. Knowing Percy, he would even make some stupid joke that practically begs me to hit him or something.

We bathed together, just to make things quicker and eventually headed downstairs for breakfast without thinking of how sexy he was with the water dripping on him. If we had time, I would have… I shook my head, unable to finish the thought. I should be focusing on the performance today. Will Solace is going to be there to support us so that's a very good thing. It was still a mystery for all of us as to why Apollo didn't choose his own children to go to HA.

With Emily in my arms, we said our temporary goodbyes and she wished us good luck in the way that she does. Percy gave her a ball of water to play with in the meantime and would eventually help her with her control. And I really need to keep reminding myself that her very first birthday would be two weeks from now.

My fingers couldn't stop playing with my hair as we drove to the school. We didn't bother try to attract less attention than we already do since it was almost impossible. But we did try our best. It just never worked. "Do you think they're looking forward to it? Us publically humiliating ourselves?"

"Annabeth, we won't humiliate ourselves. You heard what happened in the lounge yesterday. We'll do great."

I looked at him worriedly, finally gaining control of my hand and placing it on top of his. "But that's when we were together. And we're the only people who can hear it. We're performing individually later and I can't force myself to sing in front of the crowd when it was only you or Emily who hears me."

He flashed a reassuring grin, parking his dream car with ease. "You'll do great, Wise Girl. Just imagine that it's only me who's listening. I'll try to convince Helen to allow us to sing together, if it would help."

"Yeah, I guess it will." I muttered, my confidence shattering for a moment. I can do anything with my head held high except showing my creative talents in public. If I'm going to sing in front of them, I'd rather do it backstage and sitting on my husband's lap where no one but him can see me.

We headed directly to the auditorium big enough to fit the entire student body. I don't know if it was there before or if the gods made some changes that benefit us more. In ten minutes, everyone was going to be here and they will spend half of their day watching us.

I have no idea what my friends will be doing and it made me even more nervous. Jason and Piper have excellent voices. If it wasn't for their actual parentage, I would have thought of them as Apollo's children or something. But Percy was better. He learns easily and the guitar is just an instrument he prefers. He underestimates his capabilities and makes himself think as if he's the untalented one or something. I was sure that singing came naturally to him. It was just something he got from his mother.

The students filed in and my heart started beating impossibly fast. My legs were very weak and it had nothing to do with what he did the night before. The man I love was trying very hard to calm me down which was almost impossible considering the fact that no one else has done it successfully in the past. I guess he was an exception.

"Percy, I can't do this." I whimpered, leaning against him. "I'd rather face Kronos again. Please, can you make some excuse?"

"First of all, yes you can do this. Second, no you don't. And third, no I won't. Annabeth, I trust you. Plus, I talked to Helen and she said yes. I can sing with you."

That was when, I finally let myself relax. He's going to be right beside me when I face plenty of people, like he usually was. We're going through this together. His lips met mine in an instant, a kiss that was meant to reassure me as much as him. And we stood there happily, never letting him go because he was the best thing that ever happened to me.

Since it was the principal herself who announced our names, it wasn't likely to postpone our turn. And we were the first. I should at least be glad that we're going to get it done and over with but the pressure they were putting on us was very hard to ignore. We're going to be the ones to determine if this was worth watching.

He was the first one sitting down on one of the stools and looking at me with all the love in the world. Then all the worries were gone. We're going to do this and we're going to leave them speechless. He was the only thing important and I don't have to impress him.

And then I realized why he picked this song for us. It was the most perfect thing, considering what we've been through. Even through Polyphemus, and Atlas, and the Labyrinth, and Hyperion, and Kronos, and Tartarus, and Gaea. We learned to take one step in front of the other and fight for the sake of the people we love. We're marching on.

"_There's so many wars we fought. There's so many things we're not. But with what we have, I promise you that we're marching on. We're marching on."_ His voice was heavenly and sincere and reserved for me. Even until now, he didn't care that so many were listening to us because he only wanted me to hear this and I'm the only one who understands.

He brushed the now thick gray hair, and smiled at me. Even hell can't pull us apart. "_We'll have the days we break, and we'll have the scars to prove it. We'll have the bonds that we save, but we'll have the heart not to lose it._" My voice rang out through the entire stage, finally happy because everything I've been through is now a memory.

"_We put one foot in front of the other. We move like we ain't got no other. We go when we go. We're marching on._" He sang, his bright sea green eyes calm. There was no threat. We are here to learn and to start new friendships.

I placed my palm on his face, "_There's so many wars we fought. There's so many things we're not. But with what we have, I promise you that we're marching on_."

By the end of the song, I kissed him softly and sweetly. There were small tears in my eyes from remembering all of those horrible things I've been through. And he was there to make me smile even when I was in a life threatening situation. My mouth moved to his ear, whispering those three words that I've been telling him for so long. "I love you."

There was deafening applause from the audience and some from backstage. But I didn't care about that. The man who will always be by my side just confessed his love for me.

Helen managed to settle them down, still wiping the corners of her eyes. Every single demigod around the world knew of our existence. We were the heroes who got out of Tartarus and managed to fight Gaea's forces. We're the ones who carried the sky and defeated the Titan Lord. And managed to grow old enough to start a family. We're the people who they look up to in terms of heroism and courage and loyalty and love. It was cheesy, I know. But it's true.

Everything was a blur from then on. I sat on one of the chairs beside my Seaweed Brain and we just enjoyed the comfortable silence. And the fear was gone because there isn't anything to worry about for now.

**Piper:**

Being the daughter of the love goddess, it was very easy for me to figure out who was trying to steal the guys from our grips. Especially Percy, Jason, and Nico. We will kill those who take the people we love away from us. Knowing Annabeth, she might as well push them to Tartarus just for them to realize that those simple flirting wouldn't separate them.

Still, that didn't stop them. We were immediately surrounded by fangirls, cooing about how perfect the performance was and how they want to hear their voices again. And Percy was just shifting uncomfortably, trying to find a way out. His eyes were pleading when he looked at me and, being the friend that I am, immediately made an excuse saying that he broke his "beautiful" wrist when some jerk pushed him. Now those girls were already starting their very own quest looking for the guy who did this to their so called Greek god. I still think Jason looks better.

"Gods, Pipes. I don't know what I'm going to do without you." He flashed me a smile, "I owe you big time after that."

I laughed and wrapped a friendly arm around his shoulder. Annabeth saw us and immediately joined in but her touch was a little more intimate. They were made for each other. Since I was filled with obvious jealousy, I started searching for my husband. I didn't know where he went after our "concert" but I was sure that Leo had something to do with it. They're probably talking again.

When I turned around the corner, I saw one of the most disgusting sights in the world. Jason was pinned by one of the cheerleaders. He was trying to push her off but that girl had a very strong grip. Those bright electric blue eyes were searching for help until they met with mine. At first they were filled with horror, as if seeing him in this position with another girl was the worst thing. It actually was. And then it morphed to relief.

"I told you, Amanda. I have a girlfriend and I'm not planning to break up with her any time soon." But she didn't look as if she heard what he said and immediately shoved her lipstick-covered lips on his perfect mouth. My hands twitched by my thigh, debating on whether or not to unsheathe my knife or take this chick down head-on. I decided to go with the latter.

Before I could even process the plan, my body was stomping towards her and grabbed that slut from the hair. She yelped in pain but it did get her off the man I love. Jason was wiping on his lips until it bruised and he made a face as if he still tasted her. But he looked at me sadly, "I'm sorry Piper. If I knew what she had planned, I would have stopped it from happening. And she just has a grip worse than a monster's, you know." He was pleading with me now but I just dismissed him, saying that it was alright and that he didn't mean for it to happen.

She gasped in pain when I kicked her on the ribs, probably bruising them in the process. I didn't care. No one messes with this daughter of Aphrodite. A crowd gathered around us but I couldn't care less. They can post this in YouTube for all I care. I just really need to beat the crap out of this girl.

"Jason's going to be mine, you know. No matter what relationship you have, I'm going to find a way to have him." She spat at me, crawling away. But I didn't let her go.

I grabbed her by the front of her uniform, using all of my strength to shove her to one of the lockers. See, training does have its perks. I kept my glare, which wasn't as bad as Annabeth's or Thalia's or Nico's but was still pretty scary. "You stay away from him or I will kill you. And not even the gods can stop me from bringing your pathetic ass to Tartarus."

And I threw her across the corridor where she landed on the wall with a _thump_. The school nurse immediately headed towards her, ordering two of the boys to carry her to the office. Helen looked at me in disappointment, never really expecting that I will do such a thing to a mortal. But she kissed my husband. If it were Jason who would hit her, she'd probably be dead by now. Plus, it's wrong for a guy to hit a girl.

Clarisse laughed when she saw me, patting me on the back and greeting me with a job well done. Even Frank seemed impressed with my work even when he's the gentle giant type of Mars kid. All I know is that Jason never left my side, muttering apologies and proclaiming his love for me over and over again. I was sure that I will never get tired of that and I was right. But he has to stop pitying himself. It wasn't his fault.

"I never knew you had that in you, Piper." Annabeth commended, laughing. "I'm proud."

We reached the principal's office and just went in without knocking. Helen sat at her chair like she's supposed to and crossed her arms, looking as intimidating as she could. "You do know you have to punished for what you did, Ms. McLean. But your mother has convinced me that it was a matter of self defense so I'm only giving you detention this Saturday. Also, your father said that he's going to pay you a visit before lunch so you have to be very prepared."

My father? Tristan McLean action star? The only people who know about his true identity are my closest friends. If a famous actor steps through Hollywood Arts' doors, everyone would be swarming him. It would be very hard to get past them.

It was very hard for me to concentrate in the little time I had left. Dad was due to come in five minutes and I was pacing nervously in front of the double doors. Annabeth and Jason were trying everything to calm me down but I was worried. Gossip spreads like wildfire in this school. As far as I'm concerned, one student can easily mass text this.

A silver BMW convertible pulled up in front of me and all the worries just went away. I loved my dad very much but he just never really had the time for me. And seeing him here with the biggest smile on his face made me feel as if I was a little girl again. I left my husband's arms and pulled him to a giant hug, burying my face on his chest. He laughed heartily, pulling me close. "Hey dad." I whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"It's good to see you again, Pipes." He mused. And he started greeting the rest of my friends, feeling very comfortable around them.

Ever since I told him of who mom really was a few years ago, I learned that he wasn't very opposed to anything. Whatever was wiped from his memory when I was still fifteen was replaced with the calmest method of showing him my true parenthood. And he understood, saying that I was a hero who saved his life and not the other way around.

Suddenly, someone squealed from behind me. I recognized it as Trina Vega because she was the only one who makes a big deal out of everything. "Oh my god! You're Tristan McLean. I love your work, Mr. McLean. And I've watched all your movies a million times. You're like my idol!"

If I could have facepalmed, I would have. "Trina, calm down. He just came here to pay me a visit."

"What? How does he know you?" she looked so confused I almost mistook her for a lost puppy.

This was the best way to prove why I'm actually in this school, even when it was mostly a lie. "The reason why I'm here is because my dad wanted me to become an actor just like him." My father chuckled at how calmly I was taking this, especially when he just found out that I knocked a girl unconscious just a few hours ago.

"You… her… father...?" And then she fainted.

Before she could hit the ground, Travis and Connor managed to catch her. And I finally managed to form a sentence around my father without being interrupted by screaming women. "Dad, I don't think it's such a good idea for you to be here. It's not ideal for a movie star."

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart." He reassured me, "I have the most powerful demigods around me. I don't think Percy, Jason, or Nico will let me get hurt. Especially when a certain someone is my son-in-law."

My husband paled when he received the infamous glare only given by fathers to their daughter's lovers. "Okay, if you say so. But don't blame me if I just call the police because someone kidnapped you."

I pushed open the doors just to have a crowd waiting for us.

**Please Revieww!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tori:**

Once I received the text my sister sent me, I thought that she has officially lost her mind. No way can a huge movie star such as Tristan McLean go to _our _school just to visit his daughter. I didn't even know that he had a daughter. Every single site about him said that he was single and lived alone. Not a single mention of a daughter. So it was very hard to believe. But I decided to check it out either way.

I heard laughing first which was normal for Hollywood Arts but then there was screaming everywhere. That was pretty normal too. And then the whining of a teenage girl followed by deep chuckles from an older man. "_Dad!_ Come on, you already embarrassed me enough on my wedding day."

"I'm sorry, Pipes. But I just had to say it." Curiosity filled me and I immediately rounded the corner to be face to face with the guy who filled the walls of my sister's room. I was frozen in shock. Never have I ever considered him to be here. I mean, sure I have met some other famous personalities before but not HIM.

What surprised me next was the fact that he was surrounded by the new kids. They talked as if they've known him their entire lives and Piper looked the most comfortable wrapping an arm around the actor's waist and all. Some students started whispering at each other, most just couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Oh, Dad." The beautiful brunette with braided hair stopped in front of me, smiling brightly. "This is Tori Vega, Trina's sister."

"Oh, you mean the one who fainted in front of the school steps?" He narrowed his eyes at the girl but she just nodded, giggling slightly. Being respectful, I immediately stretched my hand out to meet his and he shook it enthusiastically.

I was trying very hard not to pass out like Trina did. Plus, it would be a bad idea if I just start squealing like a fangirl right then and there. I guess he has plenty of experience with that. And Annabeth laughed when she saw the look on my face.

"I still don't think this is a good idea. I mean, you might get _ambushed _or something." Piper crossed her arms in front of her chest, shaking her head at her "father". I still didn't believe it at all. It was possible that he was a close family friend who they happened to hire just so that they would seem even more popular. That's what other people think.

Jade suddenly pushed past me and stopped in front of Tristan McLean. "Jade West! Wow, it's really good to see you again. Where's Beck and Cat?" And there was a soft chuckle from behind me. My previously long time crush but sadly my enemy's boyfriend just shook his hand as if he's done that so many times before. Cat didn't even hesitate when he jumped the man with a giant hug. And not the kind an obsessed freak would give but more like one a little girl would give to her favorite uncle.

When Andre and Robbie finally got out of class to the sight of our friends talking with the celebrity, they immediately stopped talking to examine the sight. "Dad! Come on, Helen really wants to see you again. She says it's been a long time. Plus, I think we're making a scene. We've dazzled them enough for one day. Don't want to have them more addicted to us." Piper mused, tugging at his arm. He sighed but nodded, heading over towards the principal's office with the new kids at tow.

I looked at them questioningly, "You know him." This barely came out as a question. It sounded more of an accusation, now that I think of it.

"How could we not?" Beck shrugged innocently, leaning on one of the lockers and looking as hot as ever. But somehow, I managed to move on from him. The kiss the happened between us before meant nothing now. It was nice seeing him with Jade. She makes him happy and I don't dare question that anymore.

I was getting sidetracked again. "He's Piper's father. We met him while he was picking her up from camp and it just kinda went downhill from there."

"So Tristan McLean really does have a daughter? But why did the internet say that he doesn't?"

Cat stood up straighter than she already had. "He's trying to protect her from those people who might kidnap her or attack her or something. I guess he just wants her to have anything close to a normal life as possible."

What surprised me was the fact that it was the red head who said that. It wasn't like her to say anything _that _smart. But I wasn't against it. "Does he have bodyguards hiding or something? It isn't smart for someone as famous as him to go unprotected." This was Robbie now, shifting uncomfortably. Rex made some witty retort at his posture which made him immediately blush in embarrassment.

Jade rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious? He didn't bring bodyguards because the guys can easily beat up anyone who tries to do anything stupid. I don't think Jason, Nico, and Percy would allow anyone to just walk up to him unless they know that person. The others are just keeping an eye on anyone who looked funny. Really, Robbie. Are you _that _dense?"

The awkward boy looked as if he was about to cry. The glare that she was giving him could easily make anyone pee their pants. Beck sighed and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, trying his best to relax her. Thankfully, it was working.

Andre didn't say anything. His eyes were too focused at the door that had the strange teens with the actor on the other side. It was clear that he was still trying to process everything. And he was so cute when he was thinking.

He snapped out of his trance when the door opened to reveal the same people who went in. This time, they looked a little disappointed. It was clear from the looks on their faces that Mr. McLean was about to leave and Piper looked very sad. She hugged her father tight, saying some words to him as if she was acting like the mom. The others just hugged him or shook his hand. I followed them out and I saw Leo examining the car, making sure that no one placed a tracking device anywhere.

"Alright. I guess no one bugged your car. It's okay for you to leave."

After a few teary goodbyes, mostly coming from Piper, the actor drove off.

When I headed back to my locker, where most of my friends already were, I saw my sister humming happily to herself. And the look on her face practically said that she achieved something big. I mean, _really _big. My hand travelled to my pocket where I kept my secret weapon against her. A flash drive filled with all of the many times she screwed up big time. "Trina, what did you do?"

"Nothing, nothing." She mused but I could still see right through her. I guess I learned that she wasn't a very good liar after all. "I just placed a tracking device on Percy's car. Not such a big deal."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets, figuratively of course. Even the illegal pucca fish was better than this. "What?" I whispered, grabbing her forearm and dragging her towards the janitor's closet that hosted so many private conversations before. "I can't believe you would do that, Trina! That's beyond stupid. If they find out, you're going to be dead."

"But weren't you curious of where they lived? I mean, come on Tori." This was unacceptable behavior, even for her.

Then again, she does have a point. Ever since they came to HA, I've always been curious of who they really are and where they lived and everything. Maybe this will put an end to those sleepless nights. A side of me told me that it was still wrong and it was invading their privacy. But I have done so many things that can overshadow this little act. Andre and Robbie can join us.

I looked at Trina nervously but nodded in agreement.

When the day ended, we made sure that no one was looking and drove to wherever they live with my sister giving the directions. My heart was beating fast and nervous because I knew this wasn't what a friend would do. And Robbie shifted uncomfortably at the backseat, feeling the exact same way that I was. All four of us did, actually. This was something we wouldn't normally do. As far as I'm concerned, this might as well have been illegal. Dad would be furious if he finds out that I stalked some people.

Andre stopped at a place with huge gates and tall walls surrounding the entire area. My hand searched for anything to grasp and immediately found warm fingers. I looked at the dark skinned palm and felt a blush creep through my cheeks. I felt my best friend look away in embarrassment. But this wasn't the time to fool around.

As usual, Trina led us towards the very far wall that would usually cover the backyard. "I don't know if I can do this." I whimpered, looking pleadingly at my friends. They shared my worry but stood their ground, saying that we're going to find out about them now or never.

I peeked through a hole, moving silently and making no unnecessary sound. And I saw one of the most surprising things in the entire world.

**Robbie:**

Tori gasped, taking a few steps back and unconsciously hitting Andre. He steadied her, of course, but she still looked as if she saw a ghost.

I didn't dare ask anymore. It would just attract their attention and I didn't want to be the reason why we were caught. With Rex beside me, I strode forward and looked through the small hole to a sight that made my eyes grow wide.

Percy and Annabeth were there, holding a small child about a year old. She had bright sea green eyes and curly blonde locks, something I was sure only the couple had. Plus she had a startling resemblance to the woman holding her. And her laugh was adorable as she held a small ball of what seemed to be glass. Beside them, Jason and Piper appeared with two more children in their arms. The boy had what I assumed to be his father's hair and her mother's ever changing eyes. I really have to ask her about that. Why do her eyes change color? As for the little girl, she had brown locks falling lightly on her small face with electric blue eyes.

Trina pushed me away so that she could see for herself. Already holding her phone to capture whatever this is on video or something. But Tori stole it just in time, handing it to me so that I could keep it somewhere. "Tori!" she whined, "Give me back my phone!"

"I won't let you ruin these people's lives, Trina." The older Vega glared at me while the younger one urged me to run already. I have plenty of ideas what she can do to me and I don't want any of them to happen.

We reached the car in record time, with me being sweaty and panting of course. Rex teased me constantly about not being fit enough. Maybe I have to agree with him on this one. "What the hell, Tori!"

"It's not gonna happen, sis. They're good and talented people who just happened to have children very early." She bit her lip. Well that didn't come out right. Now her crazy sister will have more reasons to post that online.

I do understand why Trina's overreacting like this. They were teenagers, the exact same age as we are, and they already have babies to take care of. And every once in a while, there would be people who would slip up and say things that they're not supposed to say. Just a while ago Piper already called Jason her husband. And what Percy and Annabeth shared is clearly far from infatuation. They were the physical manifestation of true love, as cheesy as that sounds.

As much as I want Leo out of my life, it still feels wrong to have them humiliated this way. "Trina, I don't think you should tell anyone about this. If Helen finds out that we've been stalking them, she's surely going to punish us. We're not even sure if those kids are theirs. They might have been cousins or little brothers or sisters."

"And you don't want to know what they _plus _Jade can do to you if they find out about this. They'll murder you using a pen." Andre wasn't exaggerating. Seeing how easily angered those guys can be, I'm sure that everything was a possible murder weapon. Even tissue paper.

Trina flinched at the thought but she crossed her arms, unconvinced. "Being a teen mom isn't allowed in Hollywood Arts. We kick them out because it's a mess in society."

"As I said, we're not sure if those kids are theirs." This was getting me very frustrated. She has to understand that humiliating them in school will ruin _all _of her chances to be with the guys she likes. And what if they were their children? Wouldn't it be insensitive for us to just mock them for the rest of their lives when they've been through more than enough?

Rex was the one who voiced my thoughts. "Nothing's going to happen, Vega. Get over it." For once in my lifetime, I was actually glad that he was mean to her. She needs to be snapped out of this. We can't just go running around making false accusations.

Once Trina swore to never post any video or photo online or let anyone else know what we did, we handed back her phone. She held it in her hands, shaking at the temptation of just pressing a single button. I don't want to be killed already. I'm still too young and there are so many things I haven't done yet. I still have to win Cat back.

The next morning, I arrived at school feeling extremely nervous. Many people were whispering about something they saw in their phones. When I reached my locker, I heard screaming from Tori. She was beyond pissed, as if she could kill her sister right then and there. Thank goodness Jade wasn't here yet.

"What happened?" I asked, approaching them cautiously. Andre pulled out his phone and handed it to me.

At first, there was nothing much to see until my eyes landed on a video of a very familiar man and woman holding a child. My eyes widened in shock, staring at Trina. "We told you not to post this! We'll get killed."

"That's what I told her. There's no use removing it because everyone already saw it." The beautiful and very talented Vega muttered, staring worriedly at the entrance.

And then the doors burst open, revealing Jade West with Beck Oliver and Cat Valentine in tow. They were all glaring at us angrily which surprised me because Beck never glared. "Vega, what did you do?"

Tori raised her arms in surrender, "What? It wasn't me! It's Trina. We tried to stop her from posting the video."

"You don't know what you did." She spat towards the supposed 'criminal'. "They are good people, so much better than you think you are and will ever be. You _dare _ruin their lives like this. And you think that it would get you one of those guys. That's where you're wrong, slut. After this feat, it's possible that they will _never _talk to you again."

Suddenly, all talking stopped. Percy was holding on to a sobbing Annabeth, his eyes searching frantically for the person who did this to the girl he loves. Jason and Piper were horrified and stayed very close to the first couple, doing whatever they can to stop the beautiful blonde from crying so much. The sea green eyes landed on Trina Vega.

He ordered Tristan McLean's daughter to take care of his girlfriend. His look made me want to pee my pants. Even Jade seemed frightened by it. I noticed that the water fountain started quivering. "You did this!" He accused, grabbing Trina by the front of her shirt and shoving her to the lockers. I winced when I heard her gasp of pain.

"Please, I'm so sorry." She begged, tears falling from her eyes. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

Then water exploded everywhere, spraying most of us. Beck tensed. "Percy, calm down. For Annabeth's sake and yours. You don't have to prove anything."

And then, I saw the look of pure hatred. His words were filled with venom. "Yes, I do."

Everything was a blur from then on. All I remember was Trina's tear filled cries and nothing else. Many people tried to stop him, even the teachers, but all of them learned that nobody hurts Annabeth Chase. Nobody.

"Percy." Someone whimpered to my right. Her stormy gray eyes were bloodshot but determined. She walked to him, ignoring the warnings that came from multiple adults. "Percy…"

He snapped out of it then, looking at the unconscious figure that lay on his feet. And his gaze moved to the woman, filled with guilt and pain and love. But he didn't say anything. He just scooped the girl in his arms and brought her towards the lounge reserved only for them. The others looked at Trina sadly but didn't do anything about it.

"Isn't he going to be expelled for that?" Tori asked, running over to her sister's limp body. "He could have killed her."

Jade crossed her arms, "Yes, he could have. But he didn't. If it wasn't for Annabeth, Trina would be dead by now. As much as you try, you can't stop Percy from murdering the people who hurts his girlfriend."

Andre narrowed his eyes at the word 'murdering'. "But that's illegal. Isn't he supposed to be in jail if he does that?"

"No. It's a matter of self defense." Beck argued, not bothering to help Tori with Trina. "But I think the principal with talk to him about it."

I looked at Trina and frowned. Are they _that _dangerous?

**Please Revieww!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy:**

My hands were in fists even in the company of my closest friends. Annabeth was in pain and the people who causes her this pain will soon be in their deathbeds. If it wasn't for the fact that I was still in school, I would have let Trina Vega bleed to death. And I didn't care if she was a girl. She messes with me and my Wise Girl, she pays the price.

"They know about Emily. People will start rumors." Piper muttered but she didn't stop stroking my wife's hair. "Percy, I think Apollo will understand if you leave now and don't come to school for a couple of days, until the entire thing clears out. And if Trina's father finds out what you did to her…" she didn't finish the thought.

But I shook my head, looking at the most beautiful creature in the world. She was so peaceful when she's sleeping and I never dared wake her up because she deserves to go to a land where everything is perfect. And I do everything in my power to make every single dream of hers come true. She was everything to me and I will do anything just to protect her. Even if it means taking all of the pain for her. I'm not going to let teenagers break her. Annabeth's a tough girl and she has me.

I called my mother for advice, seeing that it was the best thing I could have done. Mom never failed to disappoint. She said that I should never leave her side and distract her from the whispering and the mocking. We're adults now and there's nothing wrong with having children at the age of twenty five. In fact, Trina should be punished for stalking us at our house. It was one thing to follow our every move in school but doing the exact same thing at our home is another.

"Percy, sweetie, I love you and I know you'll do what's right. You're the only person Annabeth has. Don't let go of her." And then she hung up.

My hands were trembling as I fumbled with the small ball of water I got from the fountain. Uncomfortable silence filled the air and my friends were flashing us worried glances. Because we were the only ones who are in that video. And I blamed myself for being so stupid and letting my instincts win me over. I should have thought things through, not attack at once. It's stupid to go into battle without a tactical plan. If whatever Annabeth said was true, I am capable of making right decisions for myself and decent strategies that will help me survive.

I groaned in frustration, placing Wise Girl's head on the pillow and uncapping Riptide. Thankfully, Helen knew that we would need a small training area in school and I was using it to take out all the stress. I even challenged Jason to spar with me just so that I could distract myself. And he was always willing to fight me, even in situations like these.

We were equally matched now that there was something else in my mind. Sure Jason was a good swordsman but I've learned with the best and defeated the most powerful Titans alone. I even put my father's best fighter to his knees. I managed to block a jab to my stomach and countered it by swinging my sword to his head which he barely had time to dodge.

There were no words said but I was getting tired. Sweat dripped from my body and soaked my shirt. Jason wasn't any better. His electric blue eyes were staring at me intently, searching for my next move. He didn't find any hint of what I'm going to do next.

Already very bored of the swordplay, I managed to disarm my opponent so that his weapon flew from his hands and landed on the floor ten feet away. Riptide was at his neck and a small smug smile appeared on my lips. "You're growing good, Grace. But a little more practice."

He waved it off and headed over to the showers attached to our lounge. See, I really have to thank Helen for this. She's awesome.

After taking a much needed shower and getting dressed to another pair of jeans and a white v-necked shirt, I headed over to Annabeth. She was still fast asleep, which was a good thing, and I moved her so that she was lying between my legs, her head placed comfortably on my chest.

"I'm not going to run away from this problem." I said, breaking the silence. "I'm not a coward. Annabeth and I've been through much worse situations than this and we're going to get through this like we always do."

Nico and Jason smiled at me, "We're here for you, Perce. You're like a brother to me. We're not going to let anyone hurt you or Anna. You're much too important to us." The son of Hades mused, his tone filled with sincerity.

We stayed in that room until lunchtime, talking like we still do. I wondered about what my daughter was doing back in the house and then watched as the love of my life muttered my name in her sleep. And when she woke up, I was the first person she saw and she smiled happily at me, forgetting about what happened just a few hours ago. We're going to ignore the rumors and ignore the people who started them. It's us against the world but this time, my friends were right beside me.

True enough, while we were eating, Officer Vega arrived in his cop car. My friends and I escaped, of course, but that didn't mean he stopped looking for us. He interrogated all of the witnesses about what happened and I heard my name so many times. Trina might be annoying but she still is his daughter. He needs to take care of her.

And I need to take care of my family. Annabeth whimpered on my shirt, something she would never do in any other circumstance. But this was her reputation and dignity that's in line. Her fatal flaw is her pride and seeing that she just lost it made her lose herself. I'm the only one holding it together for her.

But I was getting tired of having other people blamed for my actions. I made sure that Annabeth was right beside me when I exited the only place I can truly relax. My friends had my back, ready to defend me the moment a fight starts.

"Are you Percy Jackson?" the man demanded, his eyes burning with an angry fire. I stood my ground, not even the least bit afraid of him. I've battled worse. And Apollo will protect me from getting arrested. It was part of the deal we made with him while we were driving to the mansion. He swore on the Styx that we will not get into any issues with the law as long as we try our best. I did try my best. The slut just made me angry beyond imagination.

I wrapped an arm around Annabeth, pulling her close to me. She was ready to attack, as well. There were no more tears in her eyes and the familiar look already on her face. She was a goddess at her finest. "Yes, I am." I admitted, "And your daughter deserved what happened to her."

"You, young man, are going to the station with me." At those words, a slightly visible shield protected us from him. "What? What is this?" He demanded, turning a little panicked.

Somehow, I found this funny. "Well, you see. I didn't do anything wrong. Trina made the first move and I just defended myself and my girlfriend. Believe whatever you want but the law states that I'm innocent."

I left Thalia and Piper to do the work. When my cousin started manipulating the mist, the daughter of Aphrodite convinced everyone that nothing happened and that we're not guilty of any crime. Sometimes, her charmspeaking is the best thing that has ever happened to our group.

We left our audience dazed after, heading back to the lounge where we could forget everything the best that we can. My wife was curled up at my side, a little sad but plenty hopeful. "What's wrong, Wise Girl?" I asked her, worried. If something was bothering her, I need to know what it is.

"I'm just worried that they might take advantage of what they saw and make our lives harder. I know we've been through worse and everything but if they find a way to… to take you away from me…" The idea pained me as much as it did her, probably more. And I wiped the tears from her eyes, pulling her closer. "You're the most important thing in the world to me, Percy. If I lose you…" She choked, unable to finish the thought.

My heart crumpled at the sight of her so broken like this. After everything we've been through, she still thinks that I will leave her. That will never happen in my lifetime or any other lifetime that involved both of us. We were connected in more ways than one. She needs to see our relationship the way I do. She doesn't have to be afraid of losing me. I'm hers and hers only.

And I voiced that out in only three words, everything that I felt for her in my sincerest and most serious tone. "I love you."

She understood.

**Annabeth:**

I watched as the students whispered to each other as I passed the halls. I refused to let go of my husband because I know it would be too difficult for me to go through this alone. If monsters get a hold of that video, they'll find out where we're staying and attack the mansion, leaving Katie and Lou outnumbered. They might kill the kids. I didn't care if those people think of me differently now. I just cared about the safety of my family.

No one saw this but me.

We didn't bother attending our classes. My friends and I just stayed in that lounge until we got tired of each other, which would be a miracle because that never happened before. And we watched as Jason and Nico tried to beat Percy in sparring. Leo even managed to build a few bunk beds for us to sleep on in the middle of a very long and tiring day. Well, that was the true intention of it all. Percy and I just used it t make-out. We even used the fountain at the corner to see our children and talk to the two girls stuck in babysitting duty. Connor and Travis took advantage of that and talked nonstop with them, separately of course.

Jade, Beck, or Cat would come in every once in a while just to see if we were alright. It was good to have friends like them here, even when most people find the young daughter of Ares very intimidating. And it felt like we were back in camp as teenagers, fooling around and telling jokes and trying hard not to think of the scarring things that happened during both wars. It felt nice.

I busied myself with designing new buildings for my clients and Percy did laps on the swimming pool that just happened to fit inside the small room. Knowing the gods, they probably have something to do with this.

Speaking of annoying immortal family members, Aphrodite just happened to pay us a visit in the form of a gorgeous 16 year old girl with caramel colored eyes and wavy brown hair. It was when some of us decided to head over to their respective classes while the others just hung around and tried not to attract attention. Surprisingly, I was part of the latter group.

"Aphrodite?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. The only way to tell her and other mortals apart is because she was too beautiful to exist. Sure, my relationship with her is so much better than Hera's but… she caused most of the problems in my relationship before Percy and I even started dating. I still haven't forgiven her for that.

Thankfully, she didn't hear any of my thoughts. "No, no." she scolded, crossing her arms over her chest. "Call my Chelsea."

"Alright, Chelsea" Seaweed Brain mused, still confused. "What are you doing here?"

Around us, people started staring. I could already read whatever they are thinking just by the look on their faces. Sort of like: _Who are they to talk to such a pretty lady? They surely can't be that special._ Yeah, that's where they're wrong. We're _too _special.

I started rubbing my temples, feeling a very painful headache coming on. "You haven't answered us, Aph- Chelsea."

"Well, I'm here to fix this little problem of yours. You do know that I can wipe away any traces of that video from their memory. It would be like nothing happened."

Jason was very surprised by this. It wasn't normal for us to have a god helping with our problems. "Why? What's the catch?"

The goddess raised an eyebrow at the question. "Does there have to be a catch? Can't I do a single deed out of the kindness of my heart?" She clutched her chest dramatically, looking utterly pained by the supposed 'insult'.

"We're not saying it's impossible." Piper replied, looking uncomfortable. "It's just unusual."

Beside me, Thalia and Nico nodded in agreement.

Aphrodite sighed, "Fine. The catch is that in order to take a memory, one must sacrifice a memory. So for them to forget, one of you has to forget something as well."

My grip on my husband tightened. I wouldn't let him go through losing a memory again, especially when he has a fair share of that already. What if she takes the one about me? He wouldn't know who I am and I'll be lost without him.

"I'm sorry, Chelsea. But we can't let that happen again. We can cope with this and the rumors are sure to pass someday. We'll just learn to ignore them as best as we can." I replied, not even bothering about thinking of any of my friend's reactions. I know Piper feels the same way and Thalia is my best friend. She won't let her cousin or brother or husband suffer through it. After all, those three have egos the size of the Argo II.

She looked disappointed for a moment but agreed to our decision. I thought she would vaporize one of us but she didn't and instead, snapped her fingers. Aphrodite was nowhere to be seen after that and I felt very happy about that.

My eyes travelled to Percy and then saw him starting at me, his jaw on the ground. I cocked my head to the side, wondering what happened. Has she taken his memories after all and he was wondering who I am? I looked at my feet in sadness before realizing what was wrong. My outfit clearly changed from jeans and a t-shirt to something else, something that haunted me after seeing it on those Aphrodite girls in camp before.

I wore a sea green crop top that hung just above my belly button with skinny jeans that hung on my hips comfortably. On my feet were white strapped sandals which matched the purse she just so happen to give me. Thank the gods that I was wearing Percy's varsity jacket from Goode before so I didn't feel _that _exposed. The worst thing, my hair wasn't in its usual ponytail but tumbling down on my shoulders in perfect curls, my bangs clipped to the side. A silver heart pendant was on my neck, glittering when it hit the right light. I recognized it as the one my husband gave me on my 18th birthday.

Apparently, I wasn't the only who had a quick makeover. The other two girls with me were still shocked beyond belief at whatever they were wearing. Piper was pretty in a dark blue ruffle tank top and jean short shorts. She wore a fitted denim jacket and knee high combat boots. Her hair was a little longer and braided the way it was when she was claimed by her mother, without the white dress this time. Jason was drooling over her again.

Thalia was the one who changed all too much. She had a simple white sleeveless dress on, reaching mid thigh and black leggings to her calves. Her choppy black hair was in a high bun with a few curled strands hanging on her face. And a cardigan the exact same color as her mane lay loosely on her shoulders. It was very different from how she usually looks like but it was nice on her, better than the whole punk thing. Nico smiled lightly but couldn't keep her eyes off of her.

The boys were the ones who were left untouched. Unfortunately for us, Aphrodite just happened to find their clothes "decent" enough for her. But I didn't mind seeing Percy in his usual jeans and blue t-shirt. It was sexy on him, very sexy.

Nothing stopped him from attacking my mouth with his, probably bruising my lips already. And I moaned into the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and returning what he was giving in the same amount of passion. I didn't care if we were in the middle of the hallway with everyone watching us. Percy was kissing me and his soft lips are all that mattered now.

A small chuckle broke us apart and I immediately saw the others looking very amused at our outfits. I had to explain that Piper's mother attacked us and they accepted it easily, not even bothering to question why we were the only ones affected.

I felt something in my free hand- the one that wasn't holding Seaweed Brain's. The note was in Greek so it was pretty easy for me to understand. It was obviously from Aphrodite because of how the letters were written. My eyes quickly scanned the piece of paper before shoving it in my bag, keeping a perfect poker face.

"What is it, Wise Girl?" Percy questioned, keeping an arm around me. He looked so freaking adorable.

Completely losing the front, I let out a happy squeal- something completely unlike me- and pulled him into a hug. My friends stared at us confused, "Aphrodite said that Apollo said that we could keep the cars and the house as a, and I quote, 'token of his appreciation for fighting the Titan and Giant wars bravely.'"

Leo fist bumped the twins, beyond ecstatic. He loved his Hummer very much, even if he rides with the twins on their Jeep to school. He still fell in love with the car. I don't think Percy could ever leave his Maserati knowing well that it was the one that he has dreamed of ever since he was a little boy.

Maybe this trip wasn't so bad after all.

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating any sooner!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OC's**

* * *

**Tori:**

I just came home from visiting Trina in the hospital. She was in pretty bad shape seeing that Percy could have thrown her to the other side of the world. I was glad he didn't, though. As annoying Trina can be, I still care about her.

Dad was pretty pissed once we reached the living room. He kept on cursing about putting him to prison for what he did but kept on changing his mind because of some strange force or something. It was weird seeing him this way since he was always even tempered, cool. But he told me that there was something wrong about those teenagers. I couldn't help but agree.

They went to school but never to any of the classes, as if they wanted to make an appearance but not make it long. They act like we're not worthy to see their faces or something. The only people allowed to their 'lounge' were Jade, Beck, and Cat. Sometimes, a teacher would go in and then go out smiling like an idiot. What was in that room anyways? Seriously.

And yesterday, this too-beautiful-to-exist girl about a year younger than me just went in and talked to them. Then, when she left, their clothes changed and I was stunned by how good looking they are. I've never seen Andre drool more in his life, something that made me very mad. Or jealous. Whatever.

With a bottle of pepper spray in my bag (dad insisted), I headed to school with my best friend picking me up. I could have asked my father but I knew that I wouldn't be able to restrain him if ever he finds the sudden urge to kill the guy who did that to his other daughter. Yeah, the sight of blood made me a _little _nauseous. And seeing the man who raised me bruised and bloodied on the ground wasn't helping my stomach either. I mean, I do trust him to win but… Percy _and_ Jason _and _Nico can be pretty scary. A slight glare from any of them will bring Sinjin to tears.

I shook the thought out of my head.

A guy, an incredibly attractive guy, was leaning against the lockers. He was talking to Annabeth about something and she laughed, shoving him lightly. Was Percy seeing this? Did something happen between them and I didn't know about it? Was she cheating on him?

Suddenly, the said man exited their lounge and stood in front of the guy. I expected beatings or even a crime scene but he just laughed lightly and pulled him into a man-hug. "Will! I thought you'd be here earlier. You missed a lot of things." I heard him say.

Most of the girls started swooning at the sight of the two boys. I mean, sure, Percy looked like the sex god and the other guy weren't too far from that rank but they were still human. They had to have a flaw.

Just to hear their conversation better, I walked to my locker and pretended to get something. It was as if they've known each other forever. What is it with their group and great looking people? "Are you staying here?" Jason asked, entering the conversation. Will shook his head, running his hand- the hand of a freaking guitarist- through his thick blonde hair.

"No. Just for today. Dad's meeting me at the beach at sunset so he could give me a ride home." They nodded as if they understood, which they probably did. I swear, those people have their own secret language. Sometimes, I could even hear them talk gibberish. The weird thing, my mind translated some of the words to me.

As usual, my three friends- who have grown more distant to us, by the way- approached them and greeted the new guy with hugs and pats on the backs. Beck looked extremely comfortable with him, treating him as if they were brothers.

The bell rang, snapping me out of my daze. I grabbed my things and shut my locker closed, rushing over to Homeroom. They just headed directly to their lounge as if it protected them from a curse or something.

My phone rang once I sat down. I looked down to the caller ID and saw that it was my mother. I turned confused. She only called me in school in case there's an emergency. "Mom?" I answered, exiting the room and leaning on the far wall. "What's wrong?"

"Tori, honey, well." She sighed, "You're dad's there to talk to your principal about Percy Jackson. He's ready for a fight too. I mean, what he did to Trina was pretty bad. I've never seen a guy beat a girl up like that."

"Yeah okay. I'll try to stop him from doing anything serious. Bye mom." I could almost see her smile.

After faring me well, I headed back into the room and slumped down on my chair. I felt exhausted. The entire incident with Trina made my relationship with them very complicated. They never talked to me and ignored me whenever I tried to apologize for my sister's actions. Even Cat didn't talk to me.

Officer Vega, aka my dad, barged into the school and went directly to the principal's office. He didn't like the fact that someone got away with such a serious act. Especially to his daughter. Feeling partly responsible, I followed to the door but didn't bother to knock.

Percy was sitting on one of the chairs, playing with Annabeth's hair as she read a book. I couldn't care less what the title was. On the other side of the room was my father, pressed up against the wall covered in ice. My eyes widened in surprise as I ran over to help him. "What happened, dad?" I asked, trying to break it off.

"I don't know. It happened too fast." I caught a glimpse of the other man's smirk, disappearing as soon as he saw that I was looking.

My hands were clenched in fists. Can they please stop messing with my family now? It's getting me seriously annoyed. "Did you do this to him?"

But he just shook his head, muttering words to Annabeth's ear that made her giggle a little. The action caught me off-guard. I have never heard her giggle before.

The door opened to reveal our dark skinned, curly haired principal who just happened to be very good in singing. She sighed when she saw the sight before her and sat down on her chair as if it was another normal day. "Perseus, please release Mr. Vega. I'm sure he's freezing at the moment."

He hesitated but agreed otherwise, waving his hand. The ice melted instantly. I jumped at the sight, completely shocked. How can a person do that? "Now, is there something we need to discuss here?"

"Yes." Dad growled, crossing his arms. He didn't even bother the fact that he was shivering slightly. "That boy broke most of the bones in my daughter's body. He should be punished for what he did. Why are you letting such a crime pass? I can report you."

The water bottle on top of the desk shook violently. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth squeeze her boyfriend's hand lightly. It stopped moving after that. I was still confused. How the hell is that possible? "Helen, you know what she did to Annabeth. She deserved it." Percy defended, looking pissed.

"I know, I know." Then she sighed, shaking her head. "But that didn't explain the fact that you almost blew your cover. You were trying to protect her, that's true, but what you did to Trina was unforgivable."

Annabeth snapped her book shut, glaring at the woman and then at my father. "But that's not fair. It was a matter of self-defense."

Helen just folded her hands on top of the table. "Yes. That's why I'm not punishing you." She turned her attention to us, looking sad. "Trina Vega should know better than to mess with them. They are good people unless provoked. I don't have much power to punish them and it would be best to move on. I don't want a fight."

They looked extremely pleased with themselves. This only made my father even angrier. "You're not going to do anything?"

"I don't want to try. You don't know the things Percy Jackson can do. Just be happy that he didn't kill your daughter." She dismissed the couple then, leaving me with dad and Helen. They both looked defeated.

Suddenly, she grabbed something from inside her desk and placed it on top of the table. "This is so much easier than manipulating the mist." She muttered to herself, but I heard.

Once she pressed the button, I found myself back at my lockers grabbing my books. My father exited the grounds and I was left very confused. Why can't I remember what happened in the office? The only thing I can recall is losing an argument and that's it.

I came up with one conclusion: That Percy and his friends were hiding something very important.

**Piper:**

My two close friends entered the lounge after being called to the principal's office. They looked extremely happy and I immediately know that they won their case. It didn't hurt to have the principal side with you in everything. It may be unfair but we saved those people's lives. We deserve the credit.

The lounge was like a tiny Camp Half-Blood. It had everything we needed and more. Plus, Leo was very helpful with redecorating. And they dare question us why we spend so much time here. Cat, my dear half-sister, sat comfortably beside Repair Boy. They were beyond adorable and I was happy to see him with someone after being the seventh wheel for so long. Jason, on the other hand, was doing push-ups on the floor beside Nico. I just learned a few years ago that he works out when he's bored. Not that I'm complaining.

"Why do we even go to school if all we do is spend our time here?" Chris asked. That was actually a good question. It wasn't because the classes weren't eventful, it's just that after the incident with the video and Trina, we felt that this school has nothing to offer us but the other way around.

We explained that to Apollo, you know. He wasn't really mad at us but said that as long as we participate in all of the school's activities- extracurricular- he's okay with it. The god may be annoying with his Haiku's but he can be so kind when he wants to be. I guess gods do change after some time.

Will Solace chatted with Hazel and Frank in the corner, laughing every once in a while. It was actually nice to have him here after such a long time of not seeing him. He looked about 19 and he never really changed much. The last time I heard from him before this, he was getting married to his long time girlfriend/my sister named Mackenzie. He even mentioned that she was pregnant with their very first child. We greeted him congratulations and even teased a little.

When school was over, the son of Apollo rode with Travis and Connor on their jeep. As usual, we ignored the whispering of the people around us and focused on the fact that there might be a monster lurking somewhere. It was possible so you can't really argue with me on anything.

As Jason followed the blue Maserati to the mansion, I wondered what would have happened if we weren't the ones chosen for this. I would be at home right now, watching TV or reading a magazine and watching over the kids. The drama in our lives multiplied the moment we first entered the school premises. We didn't really need it after saving the world already.

Curse the ADHD.

Katie and Lou waited for us at the front doors. They were aware of the situation Percy and Annabeth were going through and they were being as supportive as possible. No one even bothered joking about something as serious as that. But we did tell them everything that happened, even their visit to the principal's office in full detail.

Will left thirty minutes before six to meet his father at the beach like they planned. We said our goodbyes and he wished us luck about the problems that we were facing in HA. "When are we going to see you again?" I asked him, pulling away from the hug.

He smiled, showing his white teeth. "Depends on you, really. And the gods. But I have a feeling that it will be really soon so I wouldn't worry." His eyes travelled to a certain sea green eyed man. "Percy, I'm glad you finally shared your singing talent. You're really good." The son of Poseidon blushed, making most of us chuckle at his embarrassment.

Dinner went by quickly after that. The twins joked around and we laughed like we usually do. We talked about Emily's birthday party when the kids were asleep and planned it to be a simple celebration at the house. The boys are going to set up the backyard while we're going to go shopping for supplies and clothes. My inner Aphrodite was already jumping with excitement on the soon-to-be celebration.

Once everything was settled and Annabeth was satisfied with the results-which is very hard to do considering that she is extremely picky, we headed our separate ways. My husband directed me to the bathroom connected to our bedroom so we could bathe together.

I sighed happily, settling on the tub. My head was on his chest, my ear just above his heart. "Something tells me that something huge is going to happen on Emily's birthday."

"I'm sure Percy's going to show off again, just for his daughter. He might not even let any of us help him prepare the backyard." He smiled, shaking his head at the thought.

My fingers started playing with his. "It's not really his fault, now is it? You saw how Travis was during Ivy's birthday. He couldn't stop bragging."

"True, true." He responded. "All we know is that Percy won't be any different."

* * *

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating any sooner. But at least the chapter's long.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Victorious. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

**Jason:**

Saturday rolled in and I learned that I had to survive the entire day without Piper. It wasn't her fault that she has detention. If anything, it should be that cheerleader who started this in the first place. I even insisted on joining her, which was completely unlike me. But this is my wife we're talking about. I can't just let her go through high school punishment without me.

Again, my stupidity got her in trouble and not me.

I was restless the entire day, my mind travelling from Piper to my kids and then back to Piper. Vice Principal Dickers was the one supervising her and Helen had no say on what's going to happen. More worry filled me. What if a monster suddenly attacks and she had no power to stop it? Or a horrible accident happened and the school suddenly blows up or burns down.

"Percy! Leo! Nico!" I called through the house, ignoring the fact that they might be busy doing whatever they're doing.

My three best friends ran over to where I am, asking if something was wrong or someone was hurt. I just shook my head, "We're breaking Piper out of detention." I mused nonchalantly, as if I just told that I'm bringing the kids out for ice cream.

Their eyes widened in surprise. "Are you serious?" Leo exclaimed excitedly. It's been a very long time since we actually did this sort of thing. Ever since the kids were born, we had to act like mature parents. This feels better.

"Yup!" My voice turned to a whisper, "But the girls can't find about this. We're going to be dead."

Knowing Annabeth, she's going to start lecturing them about how immature and irresponsible our plan was. And her speech would last so long that we would have gone to school and come back when she was still in the middle.

So, I assembled my team. Frank stays behind because he has to make up the excuses and Hazel thinks he never lies to her even when he does- just a few times in the past. The rest of us would go to the school all ninja-like. Some will keep watch while the others actually _try _to break her out. "Alright. Does everyone get the plan?" I just had to make sure. My friends weren't idiots but there was _always _one person who doesn't know what's going on.

Thankfully, I didn't have to face that sort of thing. The bad part was that the daughter of Athena suspected something.

Annabeth stood there, her arms crossed and a look of expectation from her eyes. When she has that expression on her face, all you want to do is tell the truth and only the truth. She didn't even have to say anything. "What plan?" she asked innocently.

Percy stepped in front of us, placing both of his hands on the girl's waist. This made her relax. See, that is the benefit of having Mrs. Jackson's husband as my cousin. "The guys and I are just going to go get a few things for Em's birthday party. I guess we don't really have much time next week to do this."

Wow, he was getting good with his lying. Even she looked like she believed him. "Alright" Annabeth muttered, her fingers playing with the hairs at the back of his neck. The son of Poseidon smiled. In any other occasion, I would have been totally grossed out by this but he's doing _everything _he can to help us here. I don't think teasing will get us anywhere. "Just be careful and come back soon."

"Always, Wise Girl." Kelp Head mused sincerely, "Love you."

She laughed and kissed him softly. I had to look away so that I won't turn jealous of their relationship. Why wasn't Piper here when I need her? "Love you, too."

We walked casually to the front doors, waving goodbye to the girls. Frank nodded at us, telling us to be careful.

Leo led us to the garage where he kept his precious Hummer. It was actually the most perfect thing to use because Hephaestus himself enchanted it to turn invisible when needed, perfect for missions like this. Actually, my dear best friend just happened to trick out all of our beloved cars to match our personalities completely. We thanked Leo for that, of course. Maybe not being married gives you plenty of free time. Not that I'm regretting my decision, of course.

"Now that Annabeth thinks we're buying stuff, shouldn't we _actually _buy stuff?" Percy questioned from the backseat.

The one driving, who just happened to be the one who owned the car, smirked mischievously. Leo seriously needed to stop hanging out with the Stoll twins. "You don't have to worry about anything, Perce. Remember? I have a magic tool belt. Which means, I can produce anything out of thin air."

"Like mint to battle giants, for example." I teased.

He just rolled his eyes, making a face at me. "That was _one _time, Grace. Apparently, mint just happened to be a very good weapon to fight monsters. I just have to know how to use it."

"Alright, alright." Travis cut in, "What happens after we rescue Piper from detention?"

Oh yeah, I haven't thought of that yet. We can't possibly bring her directly to the house. The others will get really suspicious. "I'll come up with something." I answered, hoping that I actually _do _come up with something. "But for the meantime, we have to worry about getting inside." My plan still had some flaws. I'm not as good a strategist as the Athena cabin, you know, so don't judge me.

I heard my cousin laugh, both of my cousins actually. They shared a look that practically screamed plan. Percy reached out from his back pocket and took out a Yankees cap, the one that I recognized as Annabeth's. I smiled triumphantly, fist bumping both of them. After the Giant War, Athena once again blessed the hat with magical properties and it worked wonders the past few years. Plus, I don't think the owner of said cap will actually look for it. It's been _years _since she used it.

"I'll wear this and sneak inside and create a diversion. Of course, Dickers would follow the noise and come looking for me but he won't. Now, Nico will shadow travel you inside the lounge and you can start looking. Are you sure Piper never mentioned about where the detention is?"

A simple shake of the head was the answer. I really honestly didn't know because she didn't too. "Alright, that's fine." Percy sighed, "The school's not _that _big that we can't find her if we split up."

Close to us, I heard Connor smirk. "Wow, Percy, since when have _you _been so smart?" he teased. Everyone laughed at the sea-green eyed demigod's embarrassment.

"Annabeth says that I really am smart. I'm just too 'oblivious'. Plus, it doesn't hurt to have her as your wife and Athena herself as your mother in-law." I could almost see the said goddess roll her eyes but smile all the same. She's grown attached to Percy ever since he kept her favorite daughter alive in Tartarus and helped her through the nightmares of that hellhole. I guess even rivals have to forgive each other for the sake of their children.

The car was parked at the very end of the lot so no one would even _think _of going there. I doubt Leo will appreciate it if he comes back with his invisible convertible dented. But he's Repair Boy, he can make it better than new.

A sound of someone cursing caught my attention. Percy was nowhere to be seen, as expected, but Travis looked like he just got punched in the face. And maybe he did. "What was that for!" he whined, massaging his cheekbone.

"For the time you went spying on Annabeth a few years ago." A disembodied voice answered. The older Stoll looked horrified. "And yes, Trav, I know what you did."

We followed the sound of Percy's almost silent footsteps. I bet he's only walking so loud so that we know where we're going. Once we reached the back entrance of the school, we stopped. The door opened because of an invisible force and then came the much too loud noise.

True enough, Vice Principal Dickers ran over to where it was and found no one. He started listening for another sign of an intruder until a loud crash and probably the breaking of glass was heard from the other side of the school. I smiled, high-fiving Nico and nudging my friends.

Once the teacher was out of sight, the son of Hades shadow travelled us to the lounge. "Alright. Leo, Nico, and I will take the classrooms and the libraries. You guys look everywhere else." They nodded before we split up.

"When we find Piper, Leo, I want you to make the most convincing dummy you can. It has to look _exactly _like her." My best friend agreed.

The search was uneventful until we reach the very last place to look, the art room. It wasn't the most likely place to find her but it was worth the shot. I opened the door and stepped inside.

My wife sat at the far end, her head propped against her arm. She looked as if she was going to die of boredom. Somehow, I found the nerve to laugh. Her eyes moved to my face very fast and _way _too many emotions were present. Relief. Happiness. Frustration. Guilt. Embarrassment. She ran over to me and kissed me hard. "Why'd you take so long?" she asked, smiling.

"Well, it's not easy to gather a team and then create a plan. You girls usually think, we just act."

Again, the door opened with a very loud creak. I turned around to see no one there. "Come on, Perce. Show yourself." I ordered.

"Where's Dickers?" Piper asked, watching as Leo pulled out things from his tool belt and fixed up an automaton.

I looked at Percy for an explanation and saw that he was smirking. I figured he locked him up somewhere or confused him enough that he went lost. I chuckled at the idea. True enough, I was right. Our dear Vice Principal was stuck inside the auditorium with no one to save him but the janitors. "Come on, we have to go." I urged my best friend, pressuring him to go even faster.

He finished in five minutes.

The robot did look so much like Piper it was scary, as if they were _clones._ I raised an eyebrow at the creation, shaking my head slightly because of the resemblance. "Wow, Leo. Just wow."

He looked triumphant. I understand why. "Um, guys. We have a problem." Well, Nico _is _known to ruin moods even in the past. I doubt that changed much. "I can sense Dicker's life force close to us. We have to get going."

Percy was already calling the others to meet us back in the car. I grabbed Piper by the waist, smiling like an idiot just because I have the woman I love back. With the help of Nico, we teleported to the designated area easily. Not only that but he even went back to the school and picked the other guys up.

"Look, we all know that I don't like lying to Annabeth so can we please stop at Home Depot." The son of Poseidon all but begged, looking slightly nervous at the thought of getting his wife angry. Technically, I'm not really against that. Annabeth _can _be pretty scary.

I crossed my arms. "Fine. Just a quick trip to get a few supplies." All I want now is to spend the rest of the day with Piper. Is that too much a guy can ask for?

The trip was fast and we spent only about half an hour looking for everything. We didn't need much, really, since Leo practically has everything in his tool belt. The goal was to get as much objects as possible to make it look like we've spent our time only there. I know that she's not really that easy to convince but it was nice to have her lover on our side.

We laughed our way to the front door of our mansion. The Stolls just happened to tell an incredibly funny joke and my sides hurt already, small tears gathering in my eyes.

But all smiles faded once we saw who was waiting for us inside.

**Annabeth:**

I made myself as intimidating as I could. I know what they were up to the moment I realized that my cap was gone. Sure, I haven't actually used it in a while but I always make sure that it's there.

And then I found myself staring into a shield, the exact same one I used in the Battle of Manhattan. Even though it was still pretty busted up, I managed to make it as good as new. It came pretty handy when Percy goes on his business trips or I go to mine. The image was clear, though. They were at the art room in HA, a place I spent a decent amount of time in when the lounge offers me nothing. Percy was with me, of course. He liked watching me draw and I liked watching him. He was an artist himself since he specializes in oil paintings and pencil sketches.

Piper's face appeared.

The fact hit me harder than a baseball to the head. I should have known that they were off to their rescue missions again. It happened so many times back in high school, after the Giant War. When one of them was in detention, the guys would _always _make it harder for themselves because they think that it's fun. They usually drag me into it before because I specialize in planning. I wonder why they didn't do it now. I kinda feel left out.

My arms were crossed and a look of disapproval etched on my features. Percy cringed back, looking scared for a moment. "And where have you guys been?" I demanded

"Um… well… we went to Home Depot…?" Leo made it sound as if it were a question. I knew that if I gave them my worst death glare, they'd probably pee their pants. I'm not that cruel.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh please," I snorted. "Percy, my hat please"

My husband strode over to me, his head bowed down in guilt. His hands were fisted around my Yankees cap but immediately let it go once he saw my outstretched hand. He mumbled a sincere apology about taking it without permission before making his way back to the group. I sighed. I can never stay mad at him for too long.

"Seaweed Brain" I called, flashing him my most reassuring smile. "You told me you were going to buy things and you did." He looked adorable when he's confused, he always did. "I'm pissed because you guys didn't tell me what you were planning. I could've helped, you know."

Jason cleared his throat, I looked at him for answers. "You could have given us a lecture about how immature and careless what we're doing is."

That sounded exactly what I could have done. But I didn't dare say that, seeing that it will only make them more confident in winning this argument. I will _not _let that happen. I took Percy's hand in mine and I felt him squeeze it lightly. "Look, I'm not here to argue and I know you have your reasons but…"

I was cut off with a scream that obviously came from Thalia. Nico's eyes widened in horror, his feet bringing him to the corner where he's doing everything to hide. He even considered shadow travelling to Canada as a last minute resort. The sad thing is that Di Angelo isn't really _that _fond of the people there. He finds them too polite.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, NICO DI ANGELO?" She screeched, thundering down the staircase and making the ground shake just a little. Sure Zeus had no power over earthquakes. But Thalia has always done everything to prove a point

Plenty of crying came from upstairs and came the fussing of the rest of the girls. The kids woke up. Good move, Thalia. *Note the sarcasm*. But she looked like she didn't care at all. "Oh," The frightened son of Hades coughed awkwardly, "Hi babe."

An angry fire burned through her eyes. I took a tentative step back and so did everyone else. We know what's going to happen after this. She's very close to exploding like a volcano. "Did you know how _worried_ I was?" Her voice went an octave higher than it's supposed to. "You just _left me without a goodbye._ When I asked Annabeth where you were, she said that you went on a so called '_field trip_'with the guys.

He looked at his feet in shame, something he would usually do before. I saw Thalia soften a little at the sight. She and I are so much alike especially when reacting to the people we care about the most. "I didn't know what happened to you. You could have been eaten by a monster and I wouldn't have the slightest clue. You know I can't lose you, Death Breath."

"I'm sorry, Thalia. I really am." She relaxed completely at his words. Nico stepped forward just to pull her to a comforting hug. He knows how much she went through in the past, the reason why she became a hunter in the first place, and the fact that it was almost impossible for her to trust another man with her heart. She took a giant step even accepting him. I actually even had doubts if she would ever open up again.

After the rest of us greeted our men, they went to the backyard to start redecorating. I told Percy that I'd follow soon after I get Emily. It was pretty obvious that she's awake from her nap now.

My little green eyed angel wasn't crying like the other babies. She just sat patiently inside her crib, eating her fingers and squeezing the life out of her dolphin stuffed toy. I smiled as I picked her up. "Wanna see daddy?" I asked her, already at the door.

She nodded enthusiastically, giggling at the idea of playing with her father once again. I could almost see the confusion in her eyes when I came to visit her a few hours ago, realizing that Percy wasn't beside me like always. She cried, of course, for a good five minutes. It took all of my willpower not to call my husband at that moment and start screaming at him for leaving us so abruptly. I still haven't forgiven him for that but he's my Seaweed Brain. I can never stay mad at him for being stupid. That's just how he is.

I found him working shirtless on a make shift stage with the help of Leo. The sun was at its peak and I would just start laughing at him if he gets his back sunburned. My silent approach was ruined when Em just squealed. Percy looked at us so fast that he accidentally slammed the hammer at his thumb and not the nail. I winced at the sight of him sucking on the abused finger.

"You should stop sneaking up on me like that," He mumbled. "It will seriously get me killed someday."

Unfortunately for me, after staring at his mouth for a good ten seconds, my eyes started wander to his perfectly tanned skin and then to the muscled chest and even lower to his sinful six pack abs. My breath hitched a little, something he clearly noticed. "You like what you're seeing there, Wise Girl?" he teased, laughing lightly.

I slapped him on the shoulder before handing him our child. His smile never faded as he carried Emily with one arm, because the other was occupied feeling the pain from the little incident just a few minutes ago. I sighed, grabbing his wrist and forcing his thumb out of his mouth. After wiping the saliva, I noticed that it was slightly reddish but not enough to get me worried. After all, Percy had way worse injuries than this.

Being the kind wife that I am- don't you _dare _argue with me on that, I placed a soft kiss on his digit and flashed him a smile. He chuckled and kissed my forehead lightly. He wrapped his now free arm around my waist and we stood there watching our friends make use of their time by helping with the backyard redecoration. "You guys work fast." I complimented, eyeing the blue streamers and colorful Christmas lights and the almost finished stage.

"Well, I _can _be scary if I want to. This is my little girl's first birthday. I want it to be perfect!" He kissed Emily on her cheek and the girl laughed. I managed a small giggle, something only he can make me do.

I heard Nico call from the far distance. He was holding what looked like a screwdriver and his smile says it all. Oh right, Percy has work to do. "You should go see what your dear cousin needs." I told him, taking Emily back. "I'll go check on Piper and Thalia." He nodded, his lips meeting mine for a short but passionate kiss. His eyes were filled with love, so much obvious love. He poked our daughter on the stomach once and smiled.

"I'll see you later, Wise Girl." He mused. I managed a blush at what he was implying but hid it quickly enough.

Well, my only answer to embarrassment is teasing. "Don't kill yourself with hammers now, Seaweed Brain. I still need you."

Somehow, Travis heard this and wolf whistled. The rest of the guys chuckled. Alright, now that my plan backfired completely, I trudged towards the living room.

The girls, on the other hand, were busy wrapping presents that I unfortunately didn't get to see. The curiosity was killing me, really. I _wanted _to know what they bought my daughter so I could approve of them. But I remained completely poker faced.

With Bella playing with the twins and Thalia's kid named Lucas, we immediately started planning everything. Will Solace was more than happy to host the occasion and we would be inviting so many people from camp. If we were lucky, some of the nicer gods would pay us a visit. It's been a very long time since I've seen mother.

Hazel looked up at me, smiling. "Why aren't you panicking, Annabeth? This isn't like you." She looked amused for some reason. I didn't really know why I was fussing over this as much as Percy was. I guess I already had a feeling that nothing was going to go wrong now that there were very few monster attacks ever since Gaea was defeated. I really hope I didn't jinx that.

"I guess there's nothing to panic about." I answered, shrugging slightly. "Plus, Percy has everything figured out, surprisingly. He told me his plan last night and I was rather impressed by how well thought of it is."

They laughed, "I agree. I've never seen Kelp for Brains this excited in a long time." Thalia said, "But I can't really blame him for it."

All I know is that I have plenty of things to look forward to.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Please Review:)**


End file.
